A Forgotten Heart
by AnneKaye
Summary: Can the heart remember what the mind forgot? After being separated from a transformation gone wrong, can a human blood drinker Bella remember her past? Can she realize that she is, after all, Isabella Swan? Will she be ever happy? Cannon Pairing/OCC/
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.

* * *

**

**If you have not read Breaking Dawn, this will spoil things and some of it won't make sense.**

Watch the Trailer: **www. Youtube . Com / watch?v=yLKR_TZGlJA**

**All Italic words are quoted from the book, **_Breaking Dawn_**. On this chapter, however, it is on page 347. I get all my information from the Twilight Wiki. Renesmee was born on September 10, 2006. That is when our story will take place. The dates are important, keep that in mind.**

**Enjoy and Review.

* * *

**

_"The placenta must have detached!"_

Who was that? I wanted to tell the voice that everything would be okay. Nothing would go wrong. Whose placenta was detached? _The warmth_…around me.

_Warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real…_

_Hotter._

_Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much, too hot._

_I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it- anything to get rid of this torture._

_The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I live one more second in this pain._

_If I couldn't scream, _how could I tell them to kill me?

_All I wanted was to die, to never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. It wasn't worth living through for one more heartbeat._

_Let me die, let me die, let me die._

_And, for the never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain._

_The endless burn raged on._

Voices all around me. They came and went. But I didn't recognize them. All these voices sounded so angelic, one in particular I loved the most. But why would angels be hurting me? I couldn't understand anything.

_"Still no change?"_

It was one of the voices- deep and calm. They took orders from him. He must be their leader. The one who must have taken me from wherever I was. The one who wanted to hurt me.

I held still. The heat of the fire never went away.

_"None."_

That was the voice. It was musical and soothing; like touching velvet. I could picture a handsome man, an Adonis, surrounded by clouds with the sun beaming above its head. That voice stayed by my side.

"_There's no scent of the morphine left."_

"_I know."_

I heard a shift from beside me, like someone trying to move closer. _The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin._

"Bell-"

His voice was cut off by a woman shrieking.

"She bit him!" the woman yelled.

Two pairs of feet shuffled quickly out of the room. I listened, trying to hear if anyone else was in the room. No one.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

_Everything was so clear._

_Sharp. Defined._

_The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of filaments inside the bulb. I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, and eighth color I had no name for._

_I could see everything, from the little grains in the dark wood ceiling above to the dust motes in the air._

How was that possible?

But that's not important right now. I needed to get out of here and save myself. _I heard the faint, thudding rhythm, with a voice shouting angrily to the beat. Rap music? I was mystified for a moment, and the sound faded away like a car passing by with the windows rolled down._

The window.

"How are you feeling?"

"Dude, she's not poisonous." A new voice.

I knew I didn't have much time. My only option was that window. _Clenching my teeth as I concentrated, _I stepped out into the empty air.

Not wanting to snap the thin heels of the stilettos, I absorbed the impact in the balls of my feet. The shoes I was wearing were utterly ridiculous. The sound of my landing was very low-_ a muted this that could have been a door softly closed, or a book gently laid on the table. _

"What was that?"

"I can't see anything because he's here!" a tinkling voice cried.

"She's awake!"

My eyes widened. Their feet ran up the stairs and a door was slammed against the wall. I ran towards the trees. Everything was a blur, but I maneuvered my way around my obstacles. I could hear the distant sound of feet shuffling behind me, they were too far away. I pushed myself even further.

The smells of a wet dog attacked my nose. The farther I ran, the stronger the smell got. But still, I continued.

There was a sign that blurred past me. I barely had anytime to read it.

_La Push._

I could hear growls of some kind of animal a few miles away. Then, a howl.

On my north side, I could see a beach. The water was dark and gray as it splashed against rocks. There were driftwood trees and different colored pebbles.

The sound of the growls surrounded me, leaving me no choice but to head up the tall cliffs. Once there, I looked back once before I jumped into the ocean.

The deep growls were muffled. I held my breath and all I could see was the endless dark water. My arms and legs paddled.

I was alone in the middle of the ocean with no land anywhere in sight. Everything was quiet, save for the occasional sound of a ship sailing off in the distance. There were no voices, footsteps, or growls.

The sound of the water splashing against my skin took away that buzzing sound in my ears. I looked up at the dark sky, my eyes making out every single drop of water making up the cloud. I had so many questions to ask.

I took a deep breath and dove back in the water.

* * *

**I just want to thank the "Project Team Beta" for helping me out so much in this chapter. The amount of support the Team gives each other is just phenomenal. Check out my profile on Twilighted . Com and Livejournal. Also, to those who don't know the second best Fandom Site where you can post just like Twilighted and FanFiction, here it is:**

**Http : // twcslibrary . com**


	2. I Am One

_**Edited: **_**February 16, 2010**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

**The Birth: Do any of you remember what happened when Bella gave birth? Well, let me refresh your mind. They had to perform a violent C-section. Rosalie started the surgery but her instincts took over. Jacob had to push her away before she harmed Bella and that's how he got a scalpel or something in his arm. Edward had to **_**bite through **_**the amniotic sac and then took the child out. Renesmee bit Bella above her left breast. Edward then injected his venom in her heart, bit her in several places and licked her wounds to keep her already low amount of blood in. Jacob kept doing CPR on her to make the venom pump in her system faster. Got your memory refreshed? Good. Now Read and Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- I Am One**

I didn't know how long I kept going. It could have been days. I swam for miles and miles. I didn't even know how I made it through that wide ocean without becoming hungry or coming across any cold-blooded killers.

My skin didn't prune. I grew tired of seeing nothing but water, so I headed off in a different direction. And with every direction, I came across nothing. The burning in my throat was painful, but I did my best to push it away. I need to get on land.

Was running into the water the right decision?

Of course it was. It was that or be eaten by those animals. As day became night, I became more aware of my surroundings. What if they followed me on a boat?

I sighed in relief when I saw, far in the distance, the illuminating city lights. I could hear the sounds of honking cars and chatter.

Out of nowhere, I could hear the steady beating of a heart. A mixed scent of floral and spice and musk. It called to me and I followed it.

The heels of the stilettos dug in the sand and tattered ends of the ice blue, tight fitted, silk cocktail dress hung against my legs.

My mouth was watering with something cold and impossibly sweet. The scent got stronger as I walked. The tall bushy trees blocked away the moonlight. The trees cleared at the end of the trail and I could see the faint glow of a bond fire.

A couple sat on a log with their hands linked together. Their heads were craned and the veins in their necks were defined. They were speaking to each other in another language; Italian I believe.

I stayed hidden in the trees as I stalked towards them.

The woman was the one with the floral scent. My chest rumbled and I couldn't hear anything but their heartbeats. I bared my teeth and walked closer to them. I never wanted anything so much in my life.

I got into a crouch, ready to leap. But I was whisked away. Away from the couple and their delicious scent. I growled and bit into the arms that had engulfed. I squirmed and kicked my feet. Finally, we stopped.

"Jane! Stop her!" the man said.

He had dark hair that reached his shoulders. He had an olive complexion with a chalky pallor. He set me down but didn't loosen the grip he had on me. He paused, looked at me with his red eyes, and then yelled at the girl standing in the trees.

"Jane!"

"I'm trying!" Jane said as she walked out of the trees. She, too, had red eyes but was tiny and had long brown hair and pale skin.

"Try again!" the man yelled angrily. I could feel him tightening his grip on me, but it didn't hurt. It was only annoying.

"Alec, do something! I can't get through to her!" Jane said desperately.

"We should just rip her apart!" the boy said. He walked out and stood beside her. They both had similar features: same height, hair color, red eyes. But his lips were not as full as Jane's were. He looked more angelic, unlike Jane who looked like a fierce child with her wide, wild eyes.

"Dear brother" Jane said, patting his arm affectionately. "You know we can't do that. She's a newborn, clearly, and still hasn't fed. Aro would be disappointed if she has potential and we killed her."

Jane gave Alec a knowing look. As if they were a having an unspoken conversation. Then, Alec's mouth opened, as if he just realized something. He looked at Jane, who nodded her head. He tilted his head to the side, asking an unspoken question. Jane nodded her head again and Alec smiled.

"She's right Alec." The man beside me said.

Jane walked towards me and said, "Hold still and don't try anything."

I didn't say anything, but she turned around and ran. The man took a steel-like grip on my wrist and dragged me along. We ran through the forest and before I knew it, I could see a castle. After a few moments, I gained speed. The man holding me had trouble catching up and he ended up being the one dragged.

We entered through the large double doors of the castle. It was dark, but I could still see and walk without tripping or bumping into things.

Jane and Alec walked quickly and silently. The man holding me had softened his grip on my wrist, seeing that I was not planning on running. Whatever these people are, they are just like me. Sure, Alec wanted to rip me apart. But that was only because I was thrashing like a wild animal. They must be on my side.

Alec stopped in front of two mahogany doors and turned to look at me. He eyed me carefully and something he must have seen in my eyes convinced him somehow because he opened the doors.

It was a rather large, circular room. The walls were made of white marble and had accents of dark green and red limestone in the borders, complementing the cream-colored floors and columns. There were three chairs sitting on top of a landing a few steps up from the floor. All were ornately decorated with gold and black accents. The chairs had a lion head at the end of each armrest. The chair to the far left had a backing design with an illustration of black vines and the one on the far right had features of thorns. Above were six windows circling the center of each column. Latin words fill the space between the circular windows, creating an endless connecting chain.

_Semper... Erit... Vita... Brevis... Ars... Longa... Tua... Vita... Mea... Nemo... Est... Supra... Leges... Et... Sic..._

Jane and Alec stopped just a few feet away from the chairs. Then, from another door, emerged three men. The three men walked, more like glided, to the chairs and each took his seat. Jane and Alec both bowed their heads respectfully.

The one sitting to the far left had jet black hair. He looked utterly bored, so emotionless, like a zombie. The one in the middle also had long jet black hair and the one on the right had white hair. All three of them had translucent complexions, like onion skin, and red milky eyes.

"Dear one," the man in the middle said. "What have we here?" His eyes flickered to me and recognition flashed in his eyes. "What is your name?"

Then, at that moment, I realized something. "I d-don't know who I am," I said, my voice sounding like singing angels.

Each and every one of them held something in their eyes, like they knew me.

"You don't remember your name?" the man asked.

I shook my head slowly. I racked my brain for something. All I could remember was hearing those voices before I ran away and pain of the fire burning within me. Who are my parents? Where do I live? When was I born?

I fell to my knees.

Who am I? What am I?

The man in the middle stood up and literally floated towards me. He gently picked me up by my shoulders, his white skin making contact with mine.

"Nothing," he murmured to himself. "Dear one?"

"Yes, Aro?" Jane said, walking towards him.

Aro, that was his name.

"Take her to one of the guest room and get her dressed into something…else. You must be thirsty. Am I right?" Aro asked me. I didn't understand him and he smiled. "Do you feel that burning in your throat?"

I felt it again. My hand flew to my neck, trying to feel it. The burning was coming from inside. It was painful. "Not until you mentioned it to me," I said honestly.

He smiled. "Give her clothes and bring her back over here. We'll have a meal ready for you." He said as he nodded towards Jane.

Jane gestured for me to follow her and we exited through the same doors we had entered from. She turned right and headed towards the east side of the castle. She walked by my side and every now and then I would catch her taking glances at me.

"What am I?" I suddenly asked.

"You mean, what are _we?_" she rephrased.

I looked at her and nodded.

"We're vampires," She said simply.

I froze. Jane stopped and turned to look at me with an amused expression.

"Believe it or not, it's true," Jane said, waving for me to continue walking. "We're fast and strong. But in your case, incredibly strong."

"Why?" I asked,

"Because you're a newborn," she said. "Your human blood still runs in your system. It will take a year at the most before it goes away."

"Why are your eyes red?" I asked.

"We feed in human blood. Your eyes are black. You haven't fed at all. How long have you been in the waters?" she asked

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was being chased," I said.

Jane looked at my eyes and made a simple guess. "A week. You've been swimming for a week. Any longer you would have nearly killed yourself from thirst," she said. "I'm surprised we were even able to pull you away from those humans."

"You mean I have to drink from humans too?"

"Of course," she said. "If you want to live."

"But if I would have to drink from humans, why did you stop me from killing those humans on the beach?" I asked.

"You would have exposed us," she said. "And it's important that you keep our secret from the humans."

"And how many ways are there for humans to know we're different?" I asked.

"Our skin. We sparkle in the sun and we stay out of it as much as we can. Our speed. We have to walk and run at a human pace. No human can run as fast as we do. Our strength. No human is stronger than us. You can't feed from a human where you would be seen by another," she said. "And you gift has to be used wisely.

"My gift?" I asked.

"Some vampires have gifts. You have one. I have one. So do most of the vampire in this castle. Your gift is blocking mine out. If you didn't have your gift, I could make your mind think you were in pain when you really aren't," she said.

Jane and I walked through multiple doors. I could hear many conversations going on as we passed and there were no heartbeats, as far as I could hear.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"We saw you swimming from one of the towers," she explained. "That's another thing. If a human would have seen you rather than us, you have exposed us that way too."

Jane stopped in front of a door. She opened it and led me inside. She pointed to a closet. "There should be some clothes in there," she said. Then she pointed to another door that was beside the vanity. "There's the bathroom. I suggest you wash up. I'll be right outside. Call me if you need anything. Then we'll head back to the hall and see what Aro has decided for you."

I nodded and did everything I could to clean myself up. The hot water was nice and the clothes fit me well. I stepped out of the room and found Jane talking to the man who had previously held my wrist. They both walked towards me and the man introduced himself.

"I am Demetri," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"I'm…actually, I don't know who I am," I admitted.

Jane and Demetri both laughed, and together we walked back to the hall. Once there, I heard the steady beating of a heart.

"Oh, good, you're back," Aro said. "I would like to introduce you to my brothers," Aro said to me. He pointed to the white haired one. "This is Caius. And this, is Marcus," he said, pointing to the dark haired one.

"You've met Jane, Alec, and Demetri," he continued. I nodded. "And I suppose, my dear Jane told you what we are."

I nodded again.

"You have no memory whatsoever?" Aro asked.

"None," I said, shaking my head.

"How long have you been in the waters?" Caius asked.

"We guess it's been a week," Jane said.

Aro nodded.

"Do you know where you came from?" Marcus asked.

I shook my head. "I remember waking up in a big house. I ran in into waters. I was...being chased by some vampires. I don't know who." I said.

"You see, your gift is quiet astonishing. If I touch you, I should be able to read your thoughts. But I can't," Aro said. And I have a feeling he wanted to add something else but he didn't. "You're a vampire with a mental shield. If you didn't have that gift, I could probably look into your mind."

"What do I do with it?" I asked.

Marcus spoke up, "You use it to protect yourself."

"How?" I asked.

"That's why we're here," Aro said. "We'll train you. Help you survive on your own. Provide you a home and meals."

Then the burning came back at the mention of meal. My hand quickly flew to my throat and Aro understood why.

"Felix!" he said. "Bring the human in."

Felix, a very big, tall, thick man with short, cropped, black hair emerged from the doors. Behind him was a young woman, being dragged across the floor.

"Dear one," Aro said to me. "You must feed."

"H-how?" I asked, worried and scared.

The woman looked at me with pleading eyes. Her face was streaked with tears. But her blood and scent called to me. My mouth was watering again with that same cold, sweet substance.

Aro and everybody else laughed.

"Just follow your instincts, my child," Aro said.

I closed my eyes and did as I was told. I felt my lips curl and my eyes focused on the woman sitting in the middle of the room, her arms hugging herself. I let out a low growl, all eyes watched me intently.

I blocked them out and flew towards the young girl. She let out a shriek and used her arms to block her face, as if it would have helped her. I pulled her head back by using her hair and looked at the flesh beneath my hands.

Her skin was warm and soft. Her blood was pumping through her system. The room was dead silent, except the cries of the girl as I leaned in and sank my teeth into her skin. The girl cried out in pain, but I couldn't stop.

Her blood rushed into my mouth, burning hot, and flowed down my throat. It satisfied the angry, thirsty monster in me. I let out a moan. It was delicious. It was sweet and unlike anything I had tasted before. When I had drained all of her, I stood up and wiped away the stray blood from the corners of my mouth.

Aro smiled at me and asked. "Much better?"

"Much," I said.

"What a poor, lost, little girl." Caius said. He stood up from his chair and walked towards me. "Nothing in that pretty head of yours? Any names, perhaps?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I said.

"Then, from now on, you will be known as Isabella Volturi." Aro said.

* * *

**I just want to thank the "Project Team Beta" for helping me out so much in this chapter. The amount of support the Team gives each other is just phenomenal. Check out my profile on Twilighted . Com and Livejournal. Also, to those who don't know the second best Fandom Site where you can post just like Twilighted and FanFiction, here it is:**

**Http : // twcslibrary . com**

**Just to say, the description of the Volturi's Lair is for **_**real**_**. That's how it looks like in the **_**movie set. **_**.I try to stick as truthfully to the facts as possible. I would try not to make new characters. All the characters you see are indeed a part of the story Mrs. Meyer had created. If you would like to make sure for yourself, check out the 'Twilight Saga Wiki'**

**Author's Important Note****: We all know that Bella was and is a mental shield as a human and vampire. But since she doesn't know who she is, she thinks that she mostly had kept her thoughts to herself, causing her to be a mental shield as an immortal. And, of course, the Volturi remembers her. Why don't they tell her who she is? Well, put yourself in Aro's shoes. If Aro couldn't keep the mind reader and psychic, he would just have to settle with the mental shield. In New Moon, it kinda shows that Aro know that Bella has potential. That's why he offers her a place in the guard. Now that Bella is a vampire and has no idea as to who she is, wouldn't he take advantage of that fact?  
**


	3. Princess of Volterra

_**Edited**_: **March 28, 2010**

* * *

**A/N: We all know that Bella is and was a mental shield as a human and vampire. But since she doesn't know who she is, she thinks that she mostly had kept her thoughts to herself, causing her to be a mental shield. And, of course, the Volturi remembers her. Why don't they tell her who she is? Well, put yourself in Aro's shoes. If Aro couldn't keep the mind reader and psychic, he would just have to settle with the mental shield. In New Moon, it kind of shows that Aro know that Bella has potential. That's why he offers her a place in the guard. Now that Bella is a vampire and has no idea as to who she is, wouldn't he take advantage of that? **

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Princess of Volterra. **

**Two Years Later- November 2008**

Aro, Caius, and Marcus have taken me, now as Isabella Volturi, in as their daughter. I am considered the Princess of Volterra and with that comes a commanding respect. I don't know where they got that name from, but it suits me. I've always had this feeling that they knew something they weren't telling me. I'm sure, though, when the time comes, they would tell me. I hope.

The only reminder to my past now is this ring on my finger. Could it be a wedding ring or a purity ring? Or, is it simply just a ring? Even without knowing the meaning behind it, I knew it was precious. I felt it was worth so much, I had it locked away in Aro's jewelry vault. Who knows what could happen to it? What if…the castle burned down? It was highly unlikely, yet still possible. The vault was made of hard iron. It would be difficult for a vampire to get through, let alone any type of natural disaster.

I had become good friends with a few vampires here and there. Heidi is one of them; she and I were the complete opposite. She loved to dress provocative and sultry while I stuck with a more modest style. None of that mattered though, she and I got along famously. Heidi's job in the castle is to 'fish' out some humans for the members of the Volturi to feast on. With the way she dresses, she's also considered 'bait'. When her job is finished she spends the rest of her time doing what she does best. She has an obsession with shopping while I on the other hand avoided it at all costs. In fact, I don't do my own shopping. I give specific instructions to Heidi, since she offered to do it for me, that the clothes she purchases are within my limit. I didn't want anything exposed.

True to their word, my 'fathers' had trained me constantly. They would spend half the day with me, teaching me more about my power. It was like an elastic band or a protective plastic wrap around me. Aro guessed that when I was a human, my mind was clouded. I kept things to myself so that trait had followed when I became an immortal. I could stretch that elastic band and wrap it around a vast amount of people; human or vampire. While my subjects could not feel my power being used on them, I could practically taste their presence within my shield.

One thing I had kept to myself over these past two years was that I could force that elastic band to recoil. I could release my own mind from the elastic band, opening myself up to mental attacks. But seeing as what Jane could do, it was one of the reasons I had kept it a secret.

They also taught me survival skills; how to protect myself, take down and kill a vampire. They showed me which parts are to be removed first from the body. I was a lot stronger than any of the guards here because I was a lot younger. If I kept my body in shape, I could possible maintain that strength.

I worried about all those humans I killed. Aro assured me that they would be burned properly and sooner or later, the news of those missing people would die.

I really impressed Aro when I was tested on restraining myself around a human. And I did. That human got very close to me and I had fought the urge to kill him. The burning was there, but it was bearable.

I was told that everything about me, us, invites the humans; our scent, our voice, our appearance. That's why we were all incredibly beautiful; a mirage or a survival trait. Our hard, and cold to a humans' touch, skin resembles a diamond. Indestructible. That's why, and it was only a theory, we sparkle in the sun. It was as if our skin was diamonds.

People would know we were different.

Jane was a very dark child, as was her brother Alec. Aro was the one to change them. When they were little, Aro knew they had potential so he let them grow. When they were a bit older, the townsmen in their village accused them for possible activities of witchcraft. Aro took them and killed all the people in their village.

Marcus was very quiet. During training he preferred showing me how to do things rather than talking to me. It turns out that a century ago or so, his wife, Didyme, was killed. She was Aro's little sister and Aro was the one to change them both. He was devastated and he never found her murderer. No one seemed to know who did it.

A vampire is the only thing that can kill a vampire; with an exception to werewolves. Caius talked to me about his hobbies once. He liked to hunt the 'Children of the Moon'. He was nearly killed by one of them. He developed such great animosity towards them that there are now very little of their species.

Renata worked with me occasionally. She's a physical shield and we compared and contrasted our powers. Aro tried having Renata and I on his side once against the rest of the guards. Our shield worked with each other by surrounding us with double the protection. Jane tried to electrocute us and Alec used physical attacks, both of which were unsuccessful. Aro was very impressed.

"How was your day, dear?" Aro asked me.

He and I were walking in the garden. It was our routine now to take a walk at midnight, while the moon was high up.

"Fine," I murmured.

"Doesn't sound fine to me," Aro said.

I looked up at him, the man I had started seeing as a father figure.

I sighed. "You know what I want," I told him. Aro tensed.

"Do you still not remember anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Maybe I can look myself up?" I suggested.

"Isabella, you know that's no use. You need to know at least your name to do that. Without any kind of information, you will be looking for one out of the billions in the world. You could have come from anywhere. You said so yourself, you kept swimming and lost your way. You could swum around in circles or you could have swum around the world twice."

"But, I'm a vampire now," I said. "If, let's say, I am looking for a human out of the billions in the world, I could track them down. It would take years, yes, but I want to know my past. Who are my parents? When was I born?"

"Well, to me," Aro smiled. "You are Isabella Volturi, born on the day I met you, September 22, 2006. My daughter and the Princess of Volterra."

I snorted and we both laughed. "Princess," I spat out. "I don't have to wear big ball dresses and talk like I'm from the 1900's, do I? No offense," I said.

Aro laughed. "Isabella, you need cease to brighten my say. Maybe you are my daughter," he said, wrapping his pale arms around my shoulder. "And if it makes you feel any better, I give you full access to the computer in the library. There is a whole list of vampires out there. We have them all."

"Thanks," I said.

We walked at a slow pace and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"You know what?" Aro said suddenly. "I think you're ready for your first mission."

I perked up, now bouncing in place. "I am?" I squealed.

"Oh, yes, I think you are," Aro said. "There are lots of vampire making mistakes and disobeying the laws. You're a strong woman and I know you can take them down. We'll see what I can put you in for tomorrow."

I threw my arms around him.

"I've been waiting for this all year, Dad!" I yelled, and then froze when I realized what I called him. I pulled away and looked down at my shoe. If I was human, I would have surely blushed. Aro titled my head up and gave me a heartwarming smile. "I would love for you to call me that from now on, understand?" he asked.

I grinned and started jumping in place again, anticipating my first mission. Aro shook his head at me.

"I give you gifts and gifts. They make you happy. But I give you your first mission, you're literally bouncing in place," he laughed. "What am I going to do with you?" he shook his head, but his smile still lingered in his lips.

"Keep me and don't get bored with me?" I joked.

***

Later that night, when our walk was finished, I headed straight for the library. I don't know what I was going to look for, but I wanted to look for it. Whatever it was.

I entered the library; everything was quiet aside from the sound of pages being turned by the few vampires who were reading. Each of them knew who I was, and bowed respectfully to me. I don't like it when people bow to me. I made a mental note to myself to tell Aro about that. I did nothing, in my mind, to deserve that kind of respect.

"Hey Corin," I greeted. She's one of the members of the guard. "Where's Giana? I was hoping to ask her for some help."

"Giana's gone," Corin said simply. "Isabella, did you not hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked, confused.

"One of the guards fed from her," Corin said softly.

I gasped. "They promised to change her if she worked for them! Why would they do that? Did Aro do anything about it?" I asked, angry.

Corin shrugged. "What did you need help on?"

"I just wanted to see the list of vampire," I said.

"Anything the princess wants, the princess gets," Corin teased.

"You heard that?" I gasped again.

"Everyone did. Now, everyone will give you double to respect. If anything ever happens to the three kings, you're in charge," she said.

I grimaced.

"Come on," Corin said. "I should be able to get you in the system."

I followed her to one of the computers there. She typed a few things and clicked many icons and after a second, she stood up and smiled.

"There," she said. "Isa, are you sure you can look at it?"

"Dad gave me permission," I said. "You didn't hear him, nosy vampire?"

She snorted. "Sure thing, Princess."

I snarled at her and she walked away, laughing. I smiled and sat down in front of the computer. There were, in fact, a vast amount of vampires. Not most vampires chose to stick together, making them nomads. There are only three other known covens, aside from the one I belonged to: the Olympic, Amazon, and Denali coven. Each group was quiet interesting. According to the records, they've been together for centuries.

The Amazon's feed from humans but the Denali and Olympic coven have a different lifestyle. They feed from animals but I was told that drinking from animals won't make you as strong as the human's blood will. They make you weak and don't taste as satisfying. It only tamed the burning.

I would love meet these, er, vegetarians, is what Aro called them, someday. Their lifestyle fascinates me that I sometimes wonder, what if I were to adapt to their diet.

Being a vegetarian has its perks, though. These vampires can live amongst humans. An animal's blood does not turn your eyes red. It turns it into a magnificent color of topaz. It must be nice to live in a place for a while. Then more every six to five years when the humans detect you're not aging. It's a simple way to live, it really is. Move here then move again. After half a century, you can go back to that place. Imagine all the houses these vegetarians own all over the world.

Carlisle Cullen was the leader of the Olympic coven; the next largest coven. He changed his wife, Esme Cullen, his sons, Emmett and Edward, and his daughter, Rosalie Hale into vampire. The two other members, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, after their individual transformations, introduced themselves into the "family".

I wondered briefly about their different last names. Why wouldn't they all change their last names to Cullen?

I sighed as I stood up and waved goodbye to Corin. It was no use looking for vampires when, after all, I was looking for my human self. I had to have a history out there somewhere. I can probably narrow down the estimation. My record should show that I am dead. It has been, after all, two years since I had been changed into a vampire. Two years since I have been known as Isabella Volturi. It was just as Aro had said, looking for a single human out of the billions.

* * *

**A/N: I try to stick as truthfully to the facts as possible. I would try not to make new characters. All the characters you see are indeed a part of the story Mrs. Meyer had created. If you would like to make sure for yourself, check out the 'Twilight Saga Wiki'. You have nothing to worry about. I would make sure I have a great explanation as to why the Cullen's haven't found her. But it would take a few, well 4, more years before one of the Cullen's find her. She has to toughen up first. Bella has to become ferocious and vicious. After all, she is living as one of the Volturi, as the princess of Volterra. She'll be picking up traits from Aro, Caius, and Marcus. But don't fret, our lovely Edward Cullen will change her back- WHEN THEY MEET!**

**Please review and tell me how you like the story. And P.S. There will be a lot of time skipping. Next chapter would be her mission then we'll skip 4 years. 2006, 2008, 2012. They'll meet in 2012. **

**I am so incredibly thankful to PTB for their incredible betas and their outstanding support for each other. It's very heartwarming to see how everyone just instinctively turns to each other for help and learn from one another altogether. **


	4. Admirers

**_Edited_: July 16, 2010**

**Diclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owner. I thank PTB for their help. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Admirers**

I relished the way the wind blew in my face. The way the sun warmed my skin. And moments like these where my thoughts weren't clouded by unknown pasts and memories. It gave me hope that even though the path of my life is unknown and that eventhough _I _don't know who _I_ am, I still have a chance of getting out of this in one piece. Metaphorically, of course.

The silence between the three of us, Alec, Jane, and I, was comforting. Our thoughts centered on the location we were headed to. The silence was expected from Alec. He was the quiet one in the group. Jane though, was known for the constant complains that spilled out of her mouth. So, basically this was a surprise and it meant one thing: danger.

In a small, secluded town in South America, a nomadic vampire passed through, biting a human on his way. The problem was, he was either scared off by something or did it intently because he left the human alive. The vampire's venom coursed through the human's system and the transformation began.

It was just like me. I had no sire. The difference was _I _ran away from my sire. His sire ran away from _him_. Now we have a blood thirsty vampire in our hands and he has already killed one third of the town. It was our job to clean up the place and find him. That would be fun.

We arrived at the town at dawn. The air was crisp and cool. The setting was perfect with the humans still tucked their in beds. We picked up the scent of the vampire easily and split up. I headed east and I scowled as I ran. This vampire had been everywhere.

A human body was thrown against a thick fallen tree branch. The complexion of her skin was ghostly pale and her lips were blue. I picked it up and looked up at the sky where I could see a fire had already been started. I ran in the direction of it and entered the clearing just as Alec threw in the body of another human.

"Got another one?" he asked.

I nodded and tossed the body in the fire. Alec's head snapped to the west side of the clearing. Jane gave us a smirk as she held up two human bodies.

"This guy had been very naughty," Jane chuckled.

I shook my head and returned to my trail. I ran there and back a couple times, each with a body or two of humans. The smoke of the fire grew larger with each return. In the end, I had counted off thirteen human bodies on my trail.

"Did Demetri say one third of the town or the whole population?" I asked as I wiped my hands clean.

"A better question would be," Jane shook her hair. "What's our story?"

I bit my lip.

"And accident?" Alec suggested.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "I think the best thing we can do is burn down a building and say these people were victims of the fire." I said.

"Great," Jane said. "I'll start the fire."

"And we'll find the bastard," Alec rubbed his hands in excitement.

This careless act is unacceptable to the Volturi's eyes. He left a newborn unattended, confused and blood thirsty. Not only is it a violation, it can also result with our existence revealed. I imagine this newborn is a female with curly hair the color of fire. Female because a majority of nomads are male and male vampire seek female mortals. Also, in the back of my mind, a fierce red headed woman was the perfect portrayal of a predator. Her eyes would be bright red and her body petite. I was wrong though, when I found _him_ standing on top of a boulder.

His attention was focused on the smoke in the sky. He had a strongly built body and brown hair. His clothes were tattered and caked with mud and blood. I narrowed my eyes and made a simple guess of his age; I'd give him two to three weeks old. He was definitely strong but inexperienced.

I let out a small cough. His body whipped around into a defensive crouch with his teeth bared. His stance only lasted for a second before he relaxed and realized something. He knew I was just like him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He jumped down from the boulder as I walked out of the trees.

"Maesam," he said in a deep voice.

"Maesam," I circled him. "Do you know what's going on right now?"

He shook his head. "What's wrong with me? Why…why am I doing this?" His desperate pleas altered my original plan with him.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" I asked.

"I was on my way to work," he closed his eyes. "I don't remember much."

"We all don't remember many things from our past," I said darkly. "But continue." I urged him on.

"I remember that I worked a late night shift. And I remember walking through the park. I remember feeling like someone was following me." His face twisted in pain and he squeezed his eyes shut. "And then the fire."

"That's the transformation at work for you." I chuckled humorlessly.

His eyes snapped open. "What-"

"Maesam, I'm afraid you've broken many rules. And that's just not acceptable." I shook my head. Stick with the plan. "You're body could have been used in the guard. It's not too late." I shook my head again.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know-"

"Isa," Alec came through the trees. "What are you doing?"

Maesam hissed and got ready to attack. I grabbed his arm gently and held him back. Alec's eyes shifted between Maesam and I.

"Isa! He has to die!" Alec pointed a finger at Maesam.

Maesam stiffened. "No he doesn't," I argued. "He didn't know what he was doing. He still has hope!" Maesam body relaxed.

"Isa," Alec shook his head. "Aro will be angry!"

"Aro doesn't have to know!"

"He will! And you know _we_ can't keep things from him like _you!_" Alec's hands balled into fists.

"I'm sorry, Alec," I apologized. I swallowed thickly and gave Alec a smirk. "Benefit of the doubt." I told him before I took a hold of Maesam's neck. With an easy flick of my wrist, Maesam's head was easily detached from his body.

Alec let out a bark of laughter. "I'll start the fire."

"Dad?" I called. "Where are you guys?"

I opened the door to their hall and found them sitting in their chairs with their lips turned up into an amused smile.

"You seem quite happy," Aro observed.

I smiled. "You'll find out soon enough," I said. "I'm thirsty. I hope you left me some desert."

"Guess who just killed her first vampire?" Alec walked in.

"How was it, Isabella?" Aro asked as he took a hold of Alec's hand.

"Piece of cake," I said smoothly.

"Remarkable," Aro mused. "What a clever mind you have my dear. Alec was taken back for a second."

"I thought she really wanted to keep him alive," Alec shook his head. "I underestimated her acting skills."

Alec took my wrist and pulled me out of the room. "If you don't mind," I told my father. "We'll be in the feeding room."

Before I walked out of the room though, I remembered something. "Wait," I told Alec. I ran back inside and asked, "Why did you let them feed on Giana?"

"It was inevitable, my dear," Marcus said.

"But you promised her," I prodded.

"We told her the consequences of working for us," Caius told me.

"And yet she refused and insisted that she work here in return for immortality." Aro nodded his head. "And if it makes you feel any better, I would have stopped them. Only now it's too late. I can't change the past."

Alec had left the room ten minutes ago. I preferred to stay and relish the sweet blood drop by drop. It was thick like syrup and warm. The feeling of it as it trickled down my throat was epic. It unleashed the monster inside of me.

"Enjoying yourself?" someone asked.

I had lost my appetite

Felix had been trying to force himself on me. He wanted to be my mate but the feeling wasn't mutual. He tried kissing me, seducing me, and even as far as hypnotizing me. I told Aro time and time again that I wanted Felix off my back.

I felt him walk closer and I dropped the body.

"What did I say, Felix?" I growled.

"I know. I know. My offer-" he said.

I turned around and glared at him. "I will never and I repeat never take that offer! Not even if you were the last man on earth!"

He frowned.

"I don't feel anything for you," I said firmly. "And don't you dare try anything-"

"I'm not stupid, you know?" he cut me off. "I would never harm the princess. If I did, I would just be suicidal. I'm just reminding you. If you ever need a release-"

"Out!" I shouted at him before he could finish his sentence.

I do not need a release. I don't even know if I'm a virgin. I could have been a stripper for all I know. A whore, maybe. A prude? A person who believed in marriage before sex? Did I even have a boyfriend? Masturbating was the last thing in my mind right now. Let alone having a friend with benefits. If I were going to have a fuck buddy, and I wasn't saying I needed one, it would definitely _not_ be Felix.

He shrugged and walked away.

I stomped all the way up to my room. When I reached my door, I found a note taped to my door. I sniffed it.

That guy never stops!

_Friends with benefits, Isabella. My offer still stands._

**Four Years Later **

**January 2012**

"Isabella!" I heard someone yell after me.

"What do you want, Felix?" I turned the corner sharply and started down the stairs. My heels clicked loudly against the linoleum floor as I fumbled with the stupid gloves. I was in a foul mood today.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he joked.

I sighed and stopped the look at him.

"Aro wants me to remind you about your mission," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. He knew I meant business.

I snapped my glove in place and glared at him. "Are you blind?" I spat out. "Do you not see what I'm wearing?"

He put a finger against his mouth and said, "A black blouse, leather pants, the 'pumps' that Heidi got you yesterday. I'd say you were heading to a stripper club." He let out a laugh at his own stupid joke. "It's hot."

A low growl rumbled in my chest and I slammed him against the wall. "I don't find your humor very funny. In fact, I never did. My missions are my main priority. I was headed over there before you bothered me," said menacingly in his ear. "I've had enough of your foolishness. Act your age."

He shrugged me off. "Horny?" he smirked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? It's been four years, get the fuck over it!" I yelled at him. "Damn!"

He frowned. "Fine," he shook his head and walked away. "I was just trying to lighten you up," he murmured. Before he walked up the stairs again, he turned to look at me, "Good luck, Isa."

I let out an irritated huff and exited the castle. I boarded the private jet to Seattle and then drove a car to the lonely town of Forks, Washington. There were activities going on in the spot and it was to be checked out immediately. This place used to crawl with vampires and it was most likely that they were back. Dead bodies were found but always brutally harmed. Vampires made clean cuts. My guess was that is was just some kind of animal.

I was glad that I had adjusted very well to my new life. I frowned when my thoughts started to wander. Marcus used to be such an emotionless man. He wished to avenge the death of his wife, Didyme. He loved to talk to me about her and how wonderful she was. To this day, no one still knows who killed Didyme. I vowed to Marcus that I will help him find her killer.

I parked the car beside the road sign that said '_Welcome to Forks_'. My stomach churned but I shook it off. I hopped out of the car and took a whiff of the place. A vampire was here, definitely, but it was quickly fading. I slid in through the trees and followed a few trails. I reached some hot spots where the bodies were claimed to have been found. No vampire scents lingered. I did find a bear in the cave not far from the mountains. This was just a big misunderstanding.

I did these humans a favor and killed the stupid animal. There was no reason to get them worked up for nothing. When I disposed of the carcass, I headed back to my car. Along the way, I found a small meadow smack dab in the middle of the forest.

It took my breath away.

The long grass in the meadow rustled as the wind blew, creating the illusion of a green waves. The wildflowers were scattered everywhere, their colors ranging from purple, yellow, and white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the sound of a bubbling stream.

My heart clenched as I stood there. It felt familiar and forsaken. I felt completely at ease and my foul mood was blown away. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. And then I frowned because when I opened my eyes, everything changed.

_It was dim. Like a screen had been placed before my eyes._

_I now sat on the grass with my legs tucked underneath. My eyes scanned the tress like I did before but only this time, I was looking for someone. My arm reached out and I waved at the man who stood in the trees. The top half of his body was hidden in the shade. He wore dark jeans and his hand clenched around the branch._

_He took a hesitant step out into the sun. He was devastatingly handsome but he was faceless. No, not faceless. His face was shined by a light. My arm instinctively went up to cover my eyes. The light was shining too bright because when he stepped out into the sun, his skin sparkled. _

**Let's do the math here. How long had the Cullen's stayed in Forks? More than six years now, am I right? How long has Bella been gone? 2 years. How old is Nessie? Two years. But how does she look like? A ten year old, probably, right? Right! So, if Nessie is growing rapidly, they would have to move. So, where are they now? Definitely not Forks. **

**P.S. Why are the Volturi so nice? Because they like Bella and they want to keep her. If their nice and treat her like their daughter, she'll think their nice vampires. And Bella is blinded by all niceness that she doesn't see their true colors. See? The Volturi is and will forever be evil vampires. Well, no not really. But they'll always be selfish. They don't want to give Bella back to the Cullen's because they need her in their coven. And if you don't like Bella being a human blood drinker, well you're going to have to wait till Edward and Bella reunite. He'll change her, like I said.**


	5. My Sanctum

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

**Just a reminder: You gotta remember all of your twilight characters. Cause some characters that have very little parts in the Twilight Saga, I will make them have a bit of a bigger role.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- My Sanctum**

Just as fast as that flash of memory had come, it was gone. I stood there, frozen. A place like this had given me a flash of memory. After six years of walking around with no idea who I was, I go to this meadow and I get a flash of memory.

I fell to my knees and took deep breaths.

Were things coming back to me now? But why now? Why?

Why this place, of all places, had given me that? Had I been here before? Who was that faceless man? Why did my human self reach out to him? Why did he sparkle?

I gasped. He was a vampire.

I knew it. I knew he was. Was I out of my mind?!

I was beckoning a vampire to come forth. I know humans don't know vampire exist. Why would that vampire show himself to me in the sun? I would, surely, have known he was different. That's why vampires shun the sun.

The wind blew in my face and a foul smell hit my nose.

Then, there was a growl coming from my right side.

I leaped up into a crouch and bared my teeth.

I waited for it to come. I could hear the sound of big paws, the rustling of trees, and the breathing of some kind of animal. I had only heard this once, but I knew where I had heard this growl from. It was six years ago, in _La Push._

It emerged from the forest, teeth bared and in a defensive crouch. It was as big as a horse, and had russet colored fur.

I growled at it and it took a staggering step back.

Did I scare it?

"Children of the Moon," I murmured. "You're one of the wolves!" I shrieked. "One of the wolves that attacked my father!"

The wolf froze for a second and then relaxed from its defensive crouch. A flash of sad joy ran through the eyes of the wolf and then it whimpered. As if it knew me.

I took that as my cue to turn around and run. Could I run away? This wolf, he seemed to be my key to remembering myself. But Caius said so himself, do not get close to the Children of the Moon. It will kill you.

I narrowed my eyes at it. The second I had thoughts of killing this wolf, I had a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach. As if the blood I had drank would come back up. I can't kill it, even if I want to my body won't let me. My muscles recoiled and then I whipped around and ran.

**

I did not understand why I had not done this before. But it made me feel completely stupid. I had seen the sign. Why not look up the place?

I had another hint to my past all along and I did not think of it?

"Isabella?" Aro asked.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"Your mind seems to be a thousand miles away," he said.

"Just thinking of my mission today," I said.

"How did it go by the way?" he asked. He sat at us down on the bench in the garden, underneath the moonlight. There was a beautiful fountain ahead of us and the sound of water was relaxing.

"It was just a mistake. A bunch of bear attacks," I said. "That place if full of animals." I could say that again.

"Very well," Aro said. "There used to be vampires that reside there."

"There were?" I asked.

He seemed a bit hesitant before he answered.

"The...Cullen's." he said.

"The who?" I asked, the name ringing in my head.

"The Olympic coven," he said.

"Oh, them," I said. I knew I heard that name from before.

"You know them?" he asked, seeming tense.

I shook my head. "I saw their name in the vampire list. Their quiet an interesting group of people. But I bet their weak," I spat out.

Aro laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"But they live among humans. Not many of us could do that," he said.

"Ahem!" I coughed.

"Except for you, sweetheart." he said, patting my back.

I smiled at him.

"I actually want to know more about them," I said.

Aro tensed again.

"Are you okay, dad?" I asked.

He nodded, still tense though. I brought my hand up to rub his shoulder.

"Getting old, old man?" I teased.

He laughed out loud. "In your dreams." Aro said.

"Sorry, sleeping is so overrated." I said.

Then, we heard laughing coming from the castle. Alec and Jane.

"We can hear you!" I yelled at the castle.

"You were supposed to!" we heard softly. We both laughed back.

"Why would you like to know more about them?" Aro asked.

I shrugged. "I just want to see why they torture themselves with drinking dull tasting blood. It's no use. Just drink human blood!" I said, exasperated. Then, I said, "I heard that Carlisle Cullen stayed with you."

"Just as our guest. We tried to convert Carlisle to his natural food source," Aro said.

"And?" I said, stretching the word.

Aro ruffled my hair and I growled playfully at him.

"We failed. He was determined to stick to his own diet," Aro laughed.

"I just fixed my hair," I grumbled. "That's a first. You never fail."

"Of, contraire. I had failed many times. I just don't think of them as failures. Instead, I think of them as lessons. Do you see what I mean?" he said.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"And what about Eleazar Denali?" I asked.

"He had served his time with us. I could not force him to stay with us, especially when he had found his mate." Aro said.

"Carmen Denali, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "You did your research, didn't you sweetheart?"

I smiled at him. "What did Eleazar's power do?" I asked curiously.

"He has the ability to see gifts and potentials," Aro said. "Eleazar was a great person. He was nice to have around."

"It's getting late," I said.

Aro laughed. "We won't need sleep." he said.

"Dad," I said, bumping his shoulder. "I found a very nice place today; a meadow. I think I'll use it as my thinking place. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful. It's nice to have a place to think. And get some peace." he agreed. "Are you planning on going there?"

"Sometime soon," I said. "I'm not done with my search."

"Have you narrowed down the population?" he asked.

I frowned. "Let's see. I took out the blonds, black, red heads, and any other colors there are and kept the brunets. I should be dead, 5'4". I have over...let's say 2 billion people left," I said sarcastically. "Easy."

Aro rolled his eyes at me and stood up, offering his hand for me to take.

"I do hope you find yourself," he said coyly as we walked back to the castle.

"Thanks for the encouragement, dad," I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm. "I'll see you later?"

"Alright," he said. "And make sure to remember your mission with Jane and Alec later." I turned around and placed my hands on my hips.

"Do I not ever? You know how much I love missions," I said.

He nodded and gave me a smile.

"And, please, please, dad. Get Felix off my back. I don't want a mate right now. And if he was my mate, I would have known it from the beginning." I begged.

**

The screen was mocking me. My fingers were settled on top of the keyboard, ready to type, yet I couldn't bring them to move.

The million dollar question now was: Am I ready to learn about my past?

I've been struggling for six years, trying to locate something about my human self. The answer might be within two words, ready to let itself be shown. Am I really ready? What if something in my past was something I should keep in the past? What if something wonderful had happened in my past and I don't know anything about it?

I sat back and dropped my hands from the keyboard to my lap. Then, I sat up and placed my hands back on the keyboard. Then, I dropped them again.

"Miss, Isabella, is there something I can help you with?" the librarian asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Just thinking," I said.

"I'll leave you to it, princess," the librarian said respectfully, walking away.

I grimaced and with that 'p' word, I typed the words 'La' and 'Push' quickly. And then it was as if the computer was aggravating me for it took two minutes before it had located the place.

By then, I was fuming. I had trouble controlling my anger nowadays. Especially around Felix. I would try to be dormant at times, but Felix, only he would make me blow up. I wondered quickly if I had to take anger management classes. I could probably sit in a class for of angry emotional humans. I would just need contacts; preferably brown. I think brown eyes would have looked good on me.

Two minutes was like two hours to a vampire. Vampires liked things fast, and trust me I mean it _all_ the way. When it was finally showed the results, it only showed one answer and it shocked me to no end.

_La Push, Washington._

Washington. It was near Forks. Near the meadow I had found. The meadow where I had finally got my first flash of memory. A memory with endless questions that I had no answer to. And I was sure no one in this castle had either.

"Hey?!" I heard Alec call, popping his head in. "Missions in three minutes."

I gasped and shot up from the computer desk. I quickly turned off the computer. I was, luckily, already in my mission approved clothes. I had a thing for leather so I bought this ankle length black leather coat. It was edgy and I wore it whenever we had missions- with an exception to my trip to Forks. One, it wasn't much of a mission, more of a check-up, and Two, I was having it cleaned.. I paired it up this time with a black sleeveless blouse and knee-high, high-heeled boots over my skinny black pants.

Over the past few years, I had learnt to run with high heeled shoes. Mainly because most of my shoes are high heeled, thanks to Heidi.

Aro told me about those black hooded cloaks they usually wore to missions, but I refused to wear them. If I batted my eyelashes and use the 'daddy's little girl' voice, Aro let me do anything. That and add the word 'dad' to every sentence. He's usually putty in my hands. I find it funny. Three powerful kings wrapped around my finger.

"Gah! I lost track of time!" I half shrieked.

"You look nice," he commented, stretching the last word.

I spun around. "Like it? It's my new addition to my addiction to leather," I said.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Aro about getting us some leather coats too, instead of those cloaks," Alec said. "You'll have to come with me and do your thing, the one that always gets you want you want."

"I do not do that whenever I want something!" I whined.

Alec and I were now walking down the hall towards the front door, where Jane was already in the back seat of my car, the engine already on.

"Whatever, _princess_," he said, mocking me again for the thousandth time.

I glared at him and nudged his shoulder. I'd gotten everyone in the whole castle to lighten up. Everyone used to be always glum and mysterious.

"Just get in the car, you goof," I said, walking over to the driver side.

This car was my baby. It was the fastest car in the world yet. _The Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4_. [**AN: My dream car.**] The Veyron's quad-turbocharged W16 engine can reach up to 245 mph; which is nearly one third of speed of sound at sea-level. What can I say? Vampires _really_ love fast things.

I have this car and _The Koenigsegg CCR _in my garage_. _I had the CCR custom built and ordered didn't have anymore of the _SS Ultimate Aero _in production, for there were only 25 built. It can go up to 257 mph. That was my first choice and I would have gotten all three if some mundane didn't beat me to it.

I sulked until Aro surprised me with my two babies. I call them 'Buggs' and 'CeeC'. Jane and Alec made fun of me then until I threatened to never let them in it. That stopped them for they loved these cars too. And since they had the figures of 14 year olds, they could never drive without getting caught behind the wheel. It was just me who could drive out of the two of them. Other vampires choose to run and my dads don't usually leave the castle walls.

"Come on, Isa!" Alec teased.

My nickname. At least they didn't call me princess all the time. I'd take that than princess any day. I'm not a princess!

I saw Jane shaking her head in the back seat. This car didn't really have room in the back, but Jane was so small and thin, she could fit in a box for all I know.

I drove off towards our next destination, a town in the outskirts of England. It was secluded and it hardly showed any rays of sunlight so I was sure there were vampires living there. Aro said so himself; could be one of the vegetarians.

I had the radio on and Jane and Alec were talking quietly. It took me about five hours to get there. Our mission? There's a group of vampire living in one of the caves at the mountains. Aro is afraid that they might be seen by one of the locals. Marcus has suspicions that they were newborns, and I agreed with him. We might have a newborn army in our hands today. That's why in a car behind me were three of our best guards. Felix, Demetri, and Renata.

They won't be showing up until Jane gives them an alert. If they don't get one, this group was harmless, but if they do, this group is in fact an army. Armies are unacceptable. Their leader has no right to change these humans into immortals. Everyone was to be decapitated and disassembled.

Humans were in danger and there was a possibility of exposing the vampire world. Aro had gone through everything to keep our secret from humans. And I was going to keep it like that. Everyone was.

I opened my car door, sniffing the air as I closed it. I heard Alec and Jane stepping out of the car too. Vampires. Immediately, I spotted their cave. It was dark, but it was the only one. It was perched high up in the mountain.

I took a quick glance at Jane and Alec and they both nodded. I could tell easily that there were more than eight vampires' scents lingering in the air. Maybe even more. They've been out their sanctum a couple times. But always coming back. I could hear no heartbeats so they had no humans at stake.

Good.

I turned my head to the side. It was just miles of endless roads here. Trees were big and bushy, bright and green. There were a few cars that were left, abandoned. They were hidden in the trees, still intact, but we could tell that they had belonged to humans.

Is that what they do? They catch humans as they pass by? What a horrible thing to do. Quickly, I dialed Demetri's number.

"Block of the main highway. No one should pass through here. They capture humans as they come." I said. Jane and Alec nodded in agreement.

"Want us to come, Isa?" Demetri asked.

In the background, I heard Renata ask, "Is she hurt? Is she okay?"

"Are you okay?" Demetri asked.

"We haven't seen anyone yet. Just make sure to keep the humans away. I'll have Jane let you know if we need you." I said. And Jane nodded.

"But, I still think you need Renata. They could attack you guys," Felix said in the background. Alec and Jane nodded again.

I bit my lip. It could work. "Renata, get here on foot as fast as you can. Felix, block the south end, Demetri, you the north. Cut down some trees, crash a few cars just make sure no one can get through and no one gets hurt," I said. "Jane will use her gift to warn off anything, Alec will use his mist to surround us. Renata and I will stretch our shield out together. Do it quickly, got it?"

"Got it," five voices answered me.

"I'll be right there in a minute, Isa, hold on," Renata said.

And with that, us three waited for her to come, using our ears and my shield to block of anything that might happen. I knew Renata will run with her shield around her. And she's fast. She'll be here in no time.

Then, at the top of the cave, I saw some movement.

* * *

**Gotta love cliff endings. Please recommend this story to your friends. And Review.=]  
**

**Aro let Bella go to Forks because he knows that the Cullen's are not there anymore. And that Bella looks so different from her human self; no one would ever think it was her. And plus, Bella never did stop and mingle with humans.**

* * *


	6. Living

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Woo! Here we go, a little bit of action. And I hope this kinda shows how much Bella changed as the years flew by. I love a good gore every now and then. I just hope that this was a good one.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5- Living**

Jane and Alec saw the movement too, probably from their peripheral vision, and bared their teeth. I held my hand, and said what I had picked up from my dad.

"Patience," I said softly.

And they both straightened out of their crouches simultaneously.

Up at the cave a red headed, tall, lean man, emerged from the darkness. I raised one arm and waved for him to come. He turned around, crooked a finger at someone, and two more vampires came one. One was a woman, and the other was another man.

The woman was a tiny small brunette. The man was a blond teenage boy, his age playing around the numbers of 14 and 16. He was tall, though. They all three looked at us warily, and at that moment, Renata appeared next to me.

Around us, there was already a mist. And I knew Jane was playing with her powers in some corners. I felt Renata's shield surrounding us, and I did the same, matching her shield size. I was at the front and Renata was right behind me, Alec and Jane flanking our sides. Our faces were all hard and cold.

At the cave, the three of them disappeared. But I could hear them running the trees. Not twenty seconds later, they came through the trees. Their clothes were tattered, I now recognized. Kind of like Maesam, it was covered in blood and mud.

"Who are you?" the small brunette asked me. Her voice was soft, but a bit sharp.

The mist, I noticed, didn't reach them. It was hovering on the ground between us. They were on one side of the road, and we were on the other.

"What's this?" the red headed man asked.

"My name is Isabella," I said, my voice ice cold. "And you are?"

"Maria," the woman said.

And then, for some reason, her name rang something in my head.

"Maria," Renata said. "Creating newborn armies again?"

I was confused for a moment. I think I had heard her name from the computer before. Like I said, I kept doing my search. But never getting anywhere. I read lists and lists of vampires. And I came across one titled, 'Wanted'.

I bared my teeth.

"You do know it's illegal to do this," I said.

"So?" the blond teenage boy asked.

"So, we're going to have to punish you," I said simply.

Maria laughed out loud, her laughter sounding like a devil cackling.

"What makes you think you can take us down?" Maria asked. "Men!" she yelled. Up in the cliffs, emerged six more vampires. Behind them, three more came out. But I wasn't surprised. I heard them coming.

"Twelve?" Jane asked. "Last time you thirty."

"Fuck you Jane," Maria said. "How many times was I able to run away from you?"

The five men around Maria all cried out in pain, falling to the floor on their knees. The six men by the cave all froze, and I knew that while we were talking, Alec had used his gift. It crawled all the way up at the cave to blind them.

Maria looked around her and before she could do anything, I ran towards her. Renata and Alec both ran up the cave while Jane got her phone out. She typed quickly and then went ahead on starting to disassemble the other vampire.

I knocked Maria down to the floor and I leaned down to bite her neck. I bit down, ripped out a piece of her skin, and spit it out. Maria, all the while, screamed out in pain. Her red eyes made contact with mine then she snapped her teeth at me. Maria bit down on my upper thigh, ripping my pants along the way.

She cried out it pain then and I turned my head to the side.

"Jane! Get on ahead with the others. I'll take care of her!" I yelled.

Jane nodded and then Maria stopped screaming. She was panting really hard and I took that moment to carry her by her neck. I used my other hand to pin her hands behind her back. I threw her towards the trees where she had taken down nearly nine big oak trees with her. She rolled over on the ground and I ran towards her.

Maria tried to run away, but I was going to make her suffer.

I pulled down on her arm, ripping it out. The sound of cracking rocks filled the air. For some reason it was music to my ears. I loved to hear that sound whenever I was killing a vampire. It made me feel powerful.

Maria cried out again, and she looked down at her hand, which now had dropped to the floor. "Nettie!" she cried. "Lucy!"

"Their dead!" I yelled, thinking of her deceased sisters. "Remember?"

Maria let out a cry as I stood on her, pulling her other arm around, twisting it around in an unnatural way. She cried out again.

"You killed your own sisters," I growled into her ear. "You'll be joining them now. In hell!" I yelled before crushing my feet on her leg then pulling off her twisted arm.

I heard yet again the sound of cracking rocks and I smiled.

Maria cried out. "Stop!" she said through glazed eyes.

"You've created lots of vampires. You've taken thousands of lives!" I screamed, stepping on her other leg. I could even feel the ground moving under my other feet.

"We found more Isa!" I heard Demetri yell from the south side of the trees. "About twenty more newborns. They were hiding in the cave!"

"Kill them all!" I yelled back at him.

"No!" Maria wailed.

"No one survives this, got it?!" I yelled out.

"Got it," I heard five voices answer me back.

"No!" Maria cried again.

By now, her arms and legs were torn off. She was lying on her stomach; my foot was the only thing that was keeping her from flipping over. I knew how much pain Maria was going through right now. I loved the feeling of someone in pain. And I loved it even more that I had caused it.

"Just kill me!" Maria cried.

"Jane!" I yelled. "Electrocute her!"

Jane came through the trees, holding a twitching head in her hand. She smirked at me and focused her eyes on Maria. Maria started crying out in pain, from her physical injures and now Jane.

After a few seconds, I held up a hand. Jane nodded and went back to the fire to throw away the detached head.

Maria was panting hard. Venom was coming out of her mouth, bubbling. I crouched down to her level, making sure to keep a good distance away from her teeth.

"Should I just leave you like this and burn off your other parts?" I asked.

"Just kill me, you asshole!" she yelled in a strained voice.

"What did you call me?" I growled.

"You heard me!" she cried. "A-s-s-h-o-l-e! To think, a spoiled princess would understand a few big words." she said sarcastically though her voice was still strained.

"No one calls me a princess," I said.

Then, I grabbed her by her neck, the blood of her recent kill dripping out of her arm and leg holes. I threw her towards more trees and banged her head a couple times against the bark.

The tree I was leaning her against fell to the ground and I dashed over to another one. I banged her head a couple more times on that too.

By now, Maria's eyes were dropping. She was loosing consciousness but I knew she could hear me. Vampires can loose their consciousness but they can still use their sense, though not as sharp. The part of Maria's neck that I had bitten off was swollen now and I pressed on it, knowing it was throbbing.

Maria's eyes opened, like I knew it would. She gasped in pain. I literally just saw a drop of venom falling out of her eyes. And then more.

I grabbed Maria's head and twisted it all the way around. It fell to the floor, next to my foot, where her eyes blinked up at me.

"Goodnight, Maria," I said.

Then, I walked over to get the detached pieces of her. I scooped it all up, leaving her head in the floor. I dashed quickly to the fire where Jane was busy throwing in random parts. She looked at me as I threw in Maria's body parts.

"Have fun?" she asked me.

"So much," I said, turning around and walking back to Maria's head.

I heard her giggling at my response and so did Demetri who was still busy fighting off another vampire. Huh, he should really concentrate on killing that newborn instead of laughing at me. He could get hurt. If he does, I am so not going to sew him back up.

I picked up Maria's head by the hair. It was still blinking and her mouth was opening and closing.

"Hey, Jane?" I called.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Is there a way I can keep Maria's head?" I asked running back to the now growing fire. It smelled like burning...like burning vampires! Ha!

I was swinging the head around. Jane laughed. "Yeah, just put it on a stick and stick it on the ground. Her body parts are gone. She'll be no use."

"Can she still talk?" I asked.

"Of course she can," Jane joked. "But she's still in pain. Give her two days."

"Oh, and Jane?" I asked.

Jane turned to me with her hands on her small hips and a smirk of her face.

"Do you think Aro would let me borrow one of his gold poles?" I asked.

"You? Of course he will. And that's what those gold poles are for," she said.

**

By the end of the day, we had killed off nearly forty newborn vampires. Only Felix was hurt badly. His finger was cut off but it was sewed back; not by me of course. The rest of us, with an exception of Renata, had gotten at least one or two bites. Aro was furious about me getting hurt. But I assured my fathers that everything is well. And I made it up for them by showing him the head.

He smiled and tossed me one of the gold poles, yes it's real gold. It's now standing along with Aro's other 'trophies'. Only this time, I had killed it.

"I'm never going to forgive myself for the bite mark," Aro said.

"Dad," I said. "It's fine. It didn't even really hurt."

"But it's a mark that will forever be on you. It will just remind me of how thoughtless I was. I should have sent more guards," Aro said. "You should never go on missions alone any-"

I stopped him. "Dad," I said. "I do fine with just Jane and Alec."

"I wonder if there's a way to get rid of scars," Aro said thoughtfully.

"Dad," I sighed. "If there was, I'm sure you, of all people, would have known by now." I patted his shoulder. He hated it when I was hurt. Just like a real father would if his precious, and only, daughter was.

Aro nodded.

"I'm going out," I said.

"Where to?" he asked.

"That meadow. I can't get enough of it," I said.

Aro smiled. "Too bad you can't drive Buggs there," he said.

"I could have it shipped to America!" I said.

Aro laughed and shook his head at me. "Have fun," he said.

"Oh, I will," I laughed.

And with that, I headed back to the meadow. I was still wearing the same outfit, only I changed into some shorts. But there were too short if you ask me. Heidi threw the shorts at me with a disproving look on her face. She bought those pants special order. And now it was all ripped up. These shorts ride up all the way to the very top of my thighs. My pale legs were standing out against all the black.

The only good thing is I didn't rip or get my coat dirty. Leather is a pain when dirty. And it just came back from the cleaners. I am not going to loose it again.

When I got there, the sun was just setting.

It was twilight. The saddest and best part of the day. Sad because, it was yet another day that I don't know who I am. And the best because twilight is the safest time for us vampires to come out. You may categorize vampires as creatures of the night, and humans as the day. But twilight is when we can completely come out of our elements and interact. There was nothing in between.

The breeze was blowing in my face and I just stood there in the middle the clearing. I looked up at the sky.

"My past is out there," I said to no one. "I'll find it. I'll find you."

And that was when I had made my decision. I could not look for my past when I am staying in one place. I needed to find places, places like this meadow. Maybe then I could get flashes of memory, like I did when I first came here.

I smiled, thinking, whenever I come to this meadow, I seem to get ideas. This place was very special to me. It held a very significant meaning to it, yet I didn't know what it was. But I come to think of this place as my sanctuary. Or thinking place.

Then, I headed back towards the castle. Aro had to let me do this. He would give me time on my own, would he, right?

"Dad?" I asked, looking sheepishly down.

"Isabella?" Marcus asked. He touched Aro on the hand and Aro perked up.

"Is there something wrong?" Aro asked.

"I was going to ask you something," I said.

"Go for it," Aro said.

"I...want to go," I said. "I want to travel the world. Maybe a vacation?"

"A vacation?" Caius asked.

"I'm not giving up. I'm determined to find out who I am," I said. "I want to go out there. Live on my own for a while. But, I'll come back. I just want time of my own."

Aro smiled. "If that's what you want, then alright," Aro said.

I jumped up and down. "Really?" I asked. "You'll let me?"

"Of course," Aro said. "But on a few conditions."

"Anything!" I half screamed.

"You'll visit us every once in a while," Aro said. I nodded. "You'll keep an unlimited credit card with you. I will not have you running around dressed as a nomad vampire." I nodded, still bouncing in place. "We have homes all around the world. I want you to keep a whole set of keys for each them. You're not living on the streets, like a homeless person," Aro continued. I nodded furiously. "I want you to call me." he said finally.

I ran from the bottom of the steps up to Aro's chair and hugged him as tightly as I could. "I promise!" I said. "Cross my dead heart and hope to die again."

"What about guards, Aro?" Caius asked. "She should have some to keep her safe. And as companions. They'll live with you."

"Dad," I whined, standing up. "I'm not a baby. I've killed hundreds of vampires before. And one of the happen to be newborn army leader. I can take of myself."

Caius sighed and nodded. "Fine," he said.

"How long will you be gone?" Marcus asked.

"I hate to admit it, but without our princess around, no one will keep our dear old zombie brother vampire happy," Aro said, looking at Marcus, who scowled.

I shrugged. "I don't know how long. But I will visit. I mean, how can I not visit the three men who took me in as their daughter?"

All three of them smiled.

I jumped down the stairs.

"I'll leave early in the morning," I said.

"And I'll have Buggs and CeeC delivered to our house in Canada," Aro said. "Good enough? I think you should try living there first. There's a less amount of humans living there. You have to get used to living amongst them before you live in a more populated part of America."

I nodded and turned around to leave. But before that, I turned around and dashed back towards them. I gave them all kisses on the cheeks and hugs.

"I'll miss you guys," I said, looking down. I'm not a person of my emotions.

"And we'll definitely miss you," Marcus said.

And with that, I headed towards Aro's vault, where my ring is still safely put away.

* * *

**Phew! I got her out of the castle! Are you guys missing our wonderful, sexy, golden eyed, sparkling, dazzling, walking Adonis, Edward Cullen yet?!!**

**Yeah?!! **

**Well, he's not coming yet. I have many questions to ask. Right now, should there be lemons? In the book, there were no lemons. And like I said, I'm trying to keep it as truthfully as possible. Do you guys want some? There will definitely be fluff. The fluff will be, though, PG rated. I have this story in 'M' rating for the battle scene in this chapter. I don't know if that was kid friendly. I just put it like that to be sure. But if you guys do want lemons, it's safe to say they are possible. Shh! The FF staff might hear. JK. =P  
**

**So, now, Bella is on her own. She's still known as Isabella Volturi. And I'm still deciding on who finds Bella first. It can't be Edward. It'll just ruin the surprise. And not Alice. Because she can see Bella coming. BTW, I'll explain later why she didn't see Bella waking up. And why she doesn't see Bella and her decisions.**

**The wolf was in fact Jacob. He tried running after her, but Bella was too fast. She was taught by the best, that's why she's the best. And it doesn't take a light bulb to know that Jacob ran all the way back to the Cullen's to tell them that he saw Bella. Now Edward was high hopes that she's still alive. Let's face, Edward overreacts. He thought she died.**

**P.S. How does Nessie look like now? It's been six years. Think....Think...Got it! She looks like a...? Like an eighteen year old girl! Good job! You deserve a treat! Well, a virtual treat. Here's a cookie! (::)**


	7. Authors Note

Sorry, just an authors note =[ :

Uploads for _Sparkle Obsession _and _A Forgotten Heart _are on hold at the moment. My computer at home is acting up and it won't start. All of my files are in that computer and are hopefully safe. Most of the things I have there are irreplaceable. You guys are going to have to wait patiently until I get the problem fixed.

Just a reminder:

Please! If you know any beta's or if you are one, help a girl out. Like I said, I don't feel comfortable posting the next chapter until I have one. So even if I get my computer fixed and I don't have a beta, I still can't post.

As of right now, I'm at the library. I don't have much time. I can't post things up from here because like I said, my files are at _my _computer.

I apologize and to make it up to you guys, I'll pester my parents until they get it fixed.

Thanks to those who gave reviews. You guys are the ones that give me the guts to even let people read it. Lots of people read my stories. I love you guys. =]

Kaye 3


	8. Authors Note 2: Last One

**Sorry, just another AN.**

I Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I've recieved many PM's asking when I'll be able to post. And Thanks to those two people who volunteered and are now officially are my beta's. I can't wait for my next post and hopefully, you guys will still read them. =]

My parents got a new laptop. I had lots of chapter up for _A Forgotten Heart _but since my old one cannot be fixed without ruining the files, I'll have to start over. My time without a computer was not a waste. If you've been to my profile, you'll see a section there about my future projects. I've changed the story _Pretending_ a lot and more complicated. It's now re-titled _The Pretenders. _I think you guys will love it and if you get the chance, check it out. I'll re-write the summary as soon as I can.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. But it depends on how fast my beta's can send me the finished chapter. I have two, by the way. I hate having typos in my chapter and I know _Sparkle _was full of them. If I ever have the chance, I'll edit the whole story myself just to give my mind some peace. Of if someone wants to do it, feel free to tell me.

Again, I love you guys and thanks for staying with me through this while thing. I was literally dying without my computer. The only I spoke to my two beta's was through my phone. Luckily my parents got me internet for that. Phew.

See you guys soon,

**Kaye 3**


	9. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: All Things Belong To Their Rightful Owners.**

* * *

**I apologize for the delay. I would have gotten this in much sooner but as most of you know, my computer broke down. Well, I got a laptop now. But unfortunately, all the finished chapters for this story was in my old computer. There is absolutely no way for me to recover that computer without loosing the files. With that, I started over and here it is.**

**Just a reminder: I've already posted the next chapter for **_**Sparkle Obsession **_**as well. I can't guarantee that my updates will be like before. I've got a lot of things in my hands and I just don't find time except during the weekends.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Lullaby**

"So, I guess this is goodbye," I heard Alec's voice from my door say.

"No it's not,' I said, turning around and closing my eyes. "I'm not going to be gone forever. I'm just taking time for myself."

"I'll miss you so much, Isa."

I dashed from my side of the bed to the door to hug Alec. My sudden show of affections surprised him, but after a second, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I wonder who's going to replace me as you and Jane's partner," I mused when we both pulled away.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "But I'm sure whoever it is won't be on Jane's good side. Jane might not show it, but she's also upset about your sudden change of plans."

"You both know why I'm doing this," I said, returning to my packing.

Alec mumbled something.

"You said something?" I asked.

Alec looked up into my eyes. His eyes held a hint of remorse and he was silently apologizing to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he grumbled. "I should leave you."

But before I could say anything, he was out of sight.

I walked over to my nightstand. On it was the box that held my ring.

My ring was radiant with elegant, slightly, domed oval and a polished edge that surrounds the brilliant faceted stones. It was a true Victorian-era design.

To say it was beautiful would be an understatement. But as I gazed onto it, I wondered briefly how I got a hold of it. Certainly, no human could get their hands onto this so easily. This ring is obviously expensive and to me- priceless.

My theory is that is was passed down from generations. Maybe my mother gave it to me. Or a boyfriend, perhaps. But I didn't want to go down that road. It would raise too many questions in my head, which is already full enough of unanswered ones.

So for now, 'My mother gave it to me', was the best I could come up with.

A minute later, another vampire appeared my door.

"Felix," I said.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your trip," he said.

I looked up, surprised that I wasn't hearing anymore cheesy pick up lines. He took in my shocked face and shook his head.

"Don't worry," he sighed. "I'm done bothering you."

"Felix-"

"Isa, it's alright," he gave me a forced smile. "I can see that you don't feel the same way. I won't push you."

I stood up and walked over to him. I patted his shoulder. "I've said this before," I was letting my mushy side out again. "But, she's out there and-"

"Your just not her," he finished for me.

Felix left soon after that. It was a nice feeling knowing I had started a new comradeship with him. I headed towards the garage where the cars would be soon shipped away. I found Jane leaning on the wall, staring at the cars.

"I'll miss you," she said.

I gave her a soft smile. And she smiled back.

"Just make sure Alec doesn't get his pants in a bunch," I said.

"I've survived before you came," she teased. Then her face went serious. "Are you sure you don't want us to come?"

"As much as I want that," I said, noting the way her eyes lit up. "I can't. Aro is already feeling like he's loosing me. I don't want him to feel like he's loosing you and Alec too."

She nodded in understanding.

"I'm only going to say this once," Jane said. "But you better take care of yourself. You're like a big sister to me and I…"

"I understand," I said. She hated feeling all emotional so I put her out of her misery. What she said was enough. "And I will."

***

I looked outside the jet plane Aro owned. It was nighttime outside. Passed twilight. I misses my time of day. I missed my meadow. A downfall.

Buggs and CeeC won't be at the Canada house until three days after I get there. So, that was another downfall. Jane and Alec had a big mission earlier this morning. I didn't go. Another downfall.

But the freedom. I loved it.

I wouldn't be staying the US only. I'll be traveling to other places too. I feel like going to Austria. Maybe China. I had all the time in the world. I can explore places I've only been in before for a brief amount of time.

But before I could do any of that, I'll have to grow accustomed to living the life with _humans_. I'll have to be careful with my bloodlust around them. I can't attack a human whenever I wanted. Because the smaller the place is, the higher the suspicion grows. And unfortunately, the Canada house is in a small, rainy town.

Aro was always one-step ahead. He had thought of it and so the Canada house's blood bank was filled with blood. I know. A bit cliché with the whole blood bank thing like in the movies. But like I said, no hunting humans in this region.

It would be weird drinking out of a cup. But that's the price I pay for living on my own. And oddly enough, the masochist I am, I loved the torture.

I occupied my mind with the never ending continue of my own search for myself. La Push have narrowed down my result. I was completely positive that my human self came from the US. The dress I had worn the day I escaped came from a Dior dress shop somewhere in New York. That's what the tag on the back said so. What threw me off was the shoes. If I had lived in New York, why would I buy my shoes is a Chanel store all the way in Seattle? It doesn't make sense.

But at least, the other countries drew down the number of women on my list.

The jet landed with ease on the runway and I got off. Soon after that, I was on my way to the Canada house. This car was uber slow. And I hated it. My babies could go pass 120 miles per hour without starting wheeze. But I guess, I can live without it for three days.

Knowing Aro, the Canada house wasn't as much as a house as it was a mansion. And soon enough, when I turned on the street, I was right. It wasn't as big as the castle back in Volterra. But it was bigger than your average mansion. It was big and white and can be seen from down the road. With a huge fountain on the courtyard that was similar to the one back at the castle.

When I finally reached the house, I was met with a big black metal gate. On it was the Volturi Family Symbol. I pressed the button on the remote so the gate would open. The short driveway to the front door was made of stone. The grass was bright green with random flowers growing on it.

I got out of the car, bringing my purse, duffel bag, and laptop case with me, and headed for the big wooden mahogany doors. The key from the heavy set of keys I held fit in easily in the lock. When the door swung open, I was met with silence.

Alone.

I went through the house, flipping switches as I passed. The pale on pale gave me a nostalgic feeling. But I knew this feeling wasn't from the castle. The castle colors were always dark. I've seen this kind of decor from somewhere else.

I pushed the feeling away as I continued my tour of my temporary home. The walls were aligned with paintings from famous artists. Rooms held priceless vases and figurines. The living room had crystal chandelier. And one room I liked the best held the beautiful sleek black grand piano.

I didn't know I was looking for it until I opened that door. It was like I gravitated towards it. I sat down on the plush seat and ran my fingers along the keys.

And to my surprise, they started playing on their own accord.

Ever since Marcus had taught me how to play the piano a few years back, I've loved it. I've composed some of my own songs eventually. And recently, I've started on this new piece.

It was beautiful and it held all of my emotions. I wasn't surprise when I found myself playing the first verse. But as I got closer to the beginning of the second one, I slowed down.

That was the problem.

I couldn't finish it even though my mind tells me to go on. In my heart, I've heard this song before. It was like a lullaby. The next note I pressed my finger down onto felt flat. It was the wrong key. I tried the next one. Still wrong.

I just couldn't get it.

And it frustrated me to no end.

I pulled myself off the seat before I destroyed this beautiful instrument. I've already ruined at least three back at the castle.

Playing the piano gave some kind of bridge to my past. It was as if someone I had known, loved, was trying to tell me something. Some people might find playing the piano as their hobby but it's my secret weapon to easing my mind. Each note is a key closer to my answer. I just had to know which key to press and in which order.

The backyard led to a lake. There was a gazebo near the water, just pass the big white oak tree. I sat in it and watched the rest of the sun fall down on the horizon. The ducks on the lake was the only source of sound as they paddled their way around.

Why me?

I asked myself that suddenly. Why me? Why of all people do _I _have to be the one in this situation.? Why can't I live a normal life. Who changed me and why did they do it?

I was to tired of playing hide and seek with a mystery. I want to give up. But I knew that was the first sign I was closer. Sometimes, whenever we're on a mission and we can't find the source of the problem, we almost just give up. But a tiny voice in my head, a voice that did not belong to me, told me to keep on going. That I was almost there.

And each time, that voice, that musical, velvety voice in my head, was right.

"_Almost there, love."_

"_You're so close."_

"_One more step, love, and you can make it."_

"_Just keep going, love."_

* * *

**TBH, this new revised chapter was way better than the original. They were suppose to reunite in this chapter but since all my work has been thrown away, I have new plans. And it's so way better. The ending right here gave me chills. I loved the way I portrayed Edward. I can't believe I even wrote it. Haha!**

**Thank you so much to all those who reviews. And please remember to check out my other story. R&R guys!**

Kaye.


	10. Vohkinne Pack

**Disclaimer: All thing belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

**I loved New Moon!! I apologize for the late post.**

**Please review.**

**Chapter 8- Vohkinne Pack**

The hot air hit me hard when I opened the door to the small twenty-four hour cafe. Not only that, it was also mixed in with the smell of human blood. I felt my fists clench into fists as I took one step in. I took the sunglasses off, checking how the contacts look like.

They were still brown.

When I sat down, an elderly woman came up to my table and took my order.

Human food.

"What can I get you, dear?" she asked.

"Just coffee," I said. She was taken back by my voice.

When she left, the man behind the bar looked at me. He was middle aged, clearly married, and balding at the top of his head.

"You just stopping by, young lady?" the man asked.

I shook my head. "I'm staying at the house down at Olvera Street." I corrected.

Everyone in the café turned to look at me.

"The big house there?" the man continued. I nodded. "No one has lived in that house for God knows how long."

I knew that statement would come up.

"My dad has inherited it from his grandparents. I'm staying there for the meantime."

"How long will you be here?" the other, older man sitting at the stool, asked.

"Just a few days. Maybe a week. I'm traveling." I said.

The woman came back with my coffee. I could see the steam of it coming in the air and then disappearing. I listened intently to what the locals where whispering about me.

"Spoiled girl," one of the five women sitting in the back said.

They were all about my age.

"You're just jealous," the other said, the red headed one.

"Jealous?" the same woman scoffed. The blond. "I wouldn't be jealous of that woman."

"I think she's pretty," the next one said. The brunette.

"She's said staying here for a while, maybe we should show her around," the black haired girl said. The other blond, the one next to her, turned to look at me.

I decided to ignore then. I turned my attention back to the older group of people. The elderly woman was speaking with the two men.

"I heard that house was built back in the 1500's." the man said as he wiped dished clean.

"The other day, my wife saw men at the house," the old man said.

"I think I saw them. Group of pale handsome young men," the woman added.

"That young lady is so pale," the old man said, looking at me. "And very beautiful. The good DNA must run in the family."

"She's obviously been fed with a silver spoon," the man said.

"I wonder why she's here," the man said. "Why pick this town to stay at?"

After a moment of silence, they started on a new subject.

"One of Baker's kids went missing," the old man said.

"They found him down by the lake. Dead, though." the man said.

"The weird thing is, his body was drained of blood," the woman whispered.

Alejandro and Benedict _did _feed while they where here stacking up the house. And worse, they didn't clean their mess properly.

"Last time that happened was a few years back," the woman continued. "It was one of the tourists. Her body was found in the forest, buried. Her blood was drained."

"They say her fingers were sticking out of the ground," the old man said.

"It was right after the big storm. The rain must have washed off most of the dirt." the man said. "The Natives in the village are going crazy."

Natives. Flashes of the wolf in the meadow ran through my head.

"Three of their men are growing so rapidly," the woman said. "Like some weird growth spurt. The other day, Keme, grew like five inches. What do they feed their kids there?" the woman shook her head.

And image of a six foot toned and muscular man with dark-tone russet skin flashed in my eyes. He was handsome and he reminded me again of the same wolf. And those eyes, they looked so familiar.

"Young lady?" the woman asked from the counter.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You haven't touched your drink."

I smiled at her. I stood up and dropped a bunch of bills on the table. "It's alright. I have to go anyways."

"Coffee is only two dollars," she said, eyeing the tens I put.

"Keep the change," I said, walking out and hopping in my car.

"Told you," the man whispered. "Fed with a silver spoon."

I drove away as fast as I can. Somehow the big man and the wolf had a connection. But I didn't know how.

When I drove into the trees, it suddenly got quiet. I stopped the car, parking it to the side. I smelt something stinky in the air. Then, from out of nowhere, two big wolves jumped out from the trees.

Instinctively, I crouched into a fighting stance. But when a tall brown skinned Native man stepped out, something was up. They didn't want to fight. They were guarding the man.

"Calm down, leech," the deep voiced man said.

I stood up straight but kept guard of the wolves.

"Who are you, dog?" I sneered.

"I am Patwin, leader of the Vohkinne wolf pack," he said. "I'm afraid you are traveling on our land."

"I apologize, wolf," I said. "I'm Isabella Volturi."

"The return of your kind has changed our children," Patwin said. "So far, there are just only me, Yuma," he pointed to the black wolf to his left. "and Kwahu," the white wolf to his right. "who have been turned. Keme is in the process of turning. But we must know if more of your kind is coming."

"It's only me, wolf," I said.

"It is our job to protect our people so we ask of you to not step on our land ever again. We'll let this time pass, but if it happens again, we'll have to kill you." Patwin warned.

I nodded.

"Will you be staying for long, cold skin?" Patwin asked.

"I'm traveling. I won't be here long," I answered him.

"One of the humans in the upper town was killed. Was it you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It was one of my father's men." I replied.

"They were here a few days ago," Patwin said. "Will they be back?'

"No," I said. "They will be punished for their actions."

"You a human feeder, I see," he observed.

"I am," I said. The two wolves growled. "But I can control myself, wolf."

"Just give us your word that you will not harm any humans and we'll stay out of your way," Patwin said. His brown eyes watched my every move.

"You have my word," I promised.

***

"The Vohkinne Wolf Pack?' Aro asked on the phone.

"Apparently, when Alejandro and Benedict came here, it triggered their wolf genes," I explained as I flipped through the multiple clothes Heidi has sent me. "They fed here and did not dispose of the bodies properly."

"We'll take care of Alejandro and Benedict," Caius said.

"What did the wolf say?" Aro asked.

"Just to stay off their lands," I said. 'I'm leaving right away. I'm not staying long. Suspicions have been raised but I'm not in danger."

"Where are you headed next?' Marcus asked.

"I'll wait till the cars get here. I'll have CeeC be shipped again and drive Buggs to Alaska," I said, sitting in one of the couches.

"It's a pretty long drive," Aro mused.

"I want to travel anyways," I said.

"Be safe, my Isabella," Aro said.

"I will," I smiled.

**Jacob Black**

"Jacob?" Edward answered the phone.

About a month ago, I called in gave the Cullen's the best news we've heard in years. I had seen Bella. In _the _meadow. But with good news comes with bad. She had run away yet again and I wasn't able to catch up to her.

"I have another news for you," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sam was contacted by another wolf leader," I said. "The Vohkinne pack in Canada. Their town was visited by a few vampires, triggering their wolf genes. They spoke with a vampire a few days ago, a Volturi vampire."

"How could the Volturi be involved with this? Why does it concern us?" he asked.

"The woman they described gave the exact description of Bella the last time I saw her," I said. At least, I hope it was Bella.

There was a pause on the line.

"Where are you heading right now?" Edwards asked.

"I'm going to the rez to speak with Sam. Maybe I can make contact with the Vohkinne Alpha too," I replied. "Hopefully they can send me an image or something. Just to make sure."

"How were they able to contact Sam?" Edward asked.

"Remember when I told you that Alpha's can contact each other through their minds?" I reminded him.

"Yes," he replied. "But it's not the same. The information is limited."

"Exactly," I smiled. "Patwin, the leader, was able to call out to Sam yesterday. Sam responded. Patwin told Sam about the vampire and then Sam contacted me. He had the same suspicion it was Bella too."

"Why haven't you made contact with Patwin?" Edward asked.

"I can't find him." I said. "I was thinking maybe if I go back to La Push, I can reach Patwin."

"Do you think it's Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, not missing a beat. "You?"

"Not a doubt," he replied just as fast.

When we both hung up, I quickly changed into a wolf and ran as fast as I can to La Push.

* * *

**The Quileute's can't be the only wolf pack out there. There are more. And it was just like Bella to find the other.**

**Alpha's can contact other Alpha's. And It's a perfect opportunity to try it out. Seth and Leah are still in Jacob's pack. Jacob and Sam are not in the same pack. And no matter how far away each pack is, they can still contact each other. But Patwin, yes it's a Native name, can't find Jacob's mind.**

**I did research on Native names and chose those. Meanings?**

**Vohkinne: Roman Nose**

**Patwin: Man**

**Yuma: Son of a Chief**

**Kwahu: Eagle**

**Keme: Secret**

**Cool Names Right?**

**AnneKaye**

* * *

Review!


	11. Baby Girl

**Disclaimer: **_**All **_**thing belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_**Italic words **_**are most likely to be words from the book (Breaking Dawn) starting on page 1, 2, 36, 27, 42, 48. I do not take credit for the words. It's a flash of memory for Bella so help me if I want to stick to the facts.**

**I changed the lines a bit so they would seem a little different. For example, the baby boy in her dream the night before the wedding, I changed it into a girl that is symbolized as Renesmee. And the wedding as she is walking down the aisle. Originally, she could see Edward's eyes. But for this story, she can't because she doesn't know who she is let alone Edward.**

**Thanks to my beta, shortbritches85, for editing this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Absence makes the heart grow stronger.

Absence sharpens love, but presence strengthens it.

Everyday is just like any other day. The memory keeps replaying in my head. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, it plays on it's own accord.

And every time, my heart aches. The tiny broken pieces of my heart breaks into two. And then into two again. _And then _into two again. The process repeats.

How long would it take to heal my heart after six years of the same routine? I miss her voice. I miss her laugh. I miss her smile.

It's just not the same when her mere presence isn't here.

I tried to run after her. Even the wolves chased after her when she passed the treaty line. She must have been so afraid. The image of her diving in the water was plastered to the back of my eyes.

And to make it worse, every time I look at _our _daughter, I see Bella.

Her brown curly hair and rosy cheeks. She was so much like Bella, I couldn't look at her in the first few days. It was like the time I left her for her own safety. Only now it was worse. It was she who had run away. I can now feel the amount of grief and pain I had caused her. I know how it feels to loose a part of you. Because wherever Bella is now, she carries my heart.

And I just want it to end. She went less than a year. Me, six years and still counting. I want my Bella back.

Less than a month ago, Jacob had came rushing into the house with the best news we all had heard in years.

"I saw her!" he yelled, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges.

In seconds, we all had gathered in the foyer. Our breaths held and our bodies still as a statue. We watched Jacob catch his breath with little patience.

It was Rosalie who broke the silence.

"Say it, dog!" she growled.

To say that Bella wasn't Rosalie's favorite person in the world was now a lie. Then, yes. But now, not anymore. Bella had given Rosalie the opportunity to be a mother. It was one of the things Rosalie envied most of Bella. Rosalie wants Bella back in our family as much as any of us do.

"I was at the meadow," he explained to them. I already knew what he saw. "She was there. I knew it was her. She looks exactly the same as she did before she ran away. It's Bella. I know it."

The image of Bella standing in the middle of our meadow flashed through Jacob's head.

It was at that moment that we knew that Bella was okay. But there was a problem. I knew it already. But it hurt to hear it.

"She's a human blood drinker. She looked me in the eye. Her eyes were a deep shade of red. She didn't recognize me." Jacob breathed.

Ever since that day, we'd been keeping a close eye of Forks for a few reasons. One, Bella might come back. But unfortunately, she hasn't. Two, the wolves back in La Push know everything that goes on there. They will tell us if anything comes up. And three, she was a human blood drinker and we somehow made a silent vow to Bella to protect her father there.

Then two days ago, Jacob called me on the phone explaining another possible sighting of Bella. I was the only on in the house at the time. Nessie was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Jasper were in Washington to check if they can catch any scents of Bella. Even though the dogs in La Push do their rounds daily, it doesn't give us the same feeling if we don't get a first hand look of it ourselves. Alice and Rosalie were out and about doing what they do the most. Shopping.

A village called Vohkinne up in Canada sprouted a few wolves of their own. Which meant one thing: Vampires were up there. The Alpha had somehow made contact with Sam Uley. They traded information wolf related and the subject of a mysterious vampire came up.

It was a woman. Goes by the last name Volturi. The Alpha, Patwin, didn't say her first name. It wasn't mentioned. But the description of her, was passed onto Jacob and he believes it's Bella.

The phone ringing threw me off my reverie. The caller ID flashed 'Jacob'.

"Jacob," I answered.

"Bad news, the woman left earlier today. Patwin didn't get to catch her," Jacob panted. He was always breathless when we spoke to him.

"Did you speak with Sam already?" I asked.

"That's the good news. _I _talked to Patwin. I gave him an image of Bella and he believes it's the same woman. It was just the brown eyes that threw him off. This woman had red eyes too."

"Does he know where she went?" I asked.

"He says her trail heads up north. They think she's headed to Alaska or something. But he's not sure. She could just be taking a route. He doesn't know if she's coming back or not. I'm not confirming anything until I get to Vohkinne." Jacob said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing at this moment," he said. "The Vohkinne wolves are a newly sprouted pack. They haven't had much experience with this whole mythical world thing. I wouldn't want to provoke them. Especially when they don't think of you as _friends_. We're not the only werewolves out there, bloodsucker."

"I can't just sit here and wait!"

"Well you're going to have to find ways to occupy your time!" he said. I could almost see him rolling his eyes. Some times, I hated Jacob. But in others, he's like a brother- that's a dog. "I'll call when I get to Canada."

**Isabella Volturi**

_You could not run from someone you feared, you could not try fight someone you hated. All my reactions were geared towards those kinds of killers- the monster, the enemies. _

_When you loved who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give to your beloved, how could you not give it?_

_If it was someone you truly loved._

As soon as the cars came, I finished all my packing's and made a run for it. I suddenly didn't feel like staying here. It was not safe anymore now that I had suddenly wolves watching my every move.

But before I leave, I'm taking one more run around town. Just to feel the wind in my face and think. I knew that running at my state of mind wasn't the best idea. But I still did it anyways.

Why do I make it sound bad?

Whenever I let my mind free, visions come to me. Visions I did not understand. But I was desperate. Some visions were everyday things; a woman standing with her back to me; a pixie-like angel dancing around and around. But the rare vision, the ones I want to see, included a man.

One second I was running in the trees, then the next I was standing. _The figures in the center of the field, all shrouded in _familiar _ashy cloaks, should have terrified me. _I didn't know who they were. _But I knew, as I sometimes did in these _visions, _I was invincible to them._

_Scattered all around me were smoking heaps. I recognized the sweetness in the air and did not examine the mounds too closely. I had no desire to see the faces of the vampires._

The men in the cloak _stood in a circle around something or someone, and I heard their whispery voices raised in agitation. I edged closer to the cloaks, compelled by the dreams to see whatever thing or person they were examining in such intensity. Creeping carefully between two of the tall hissing shrouds, I finally saw the object of their debate, raised up high on a little hillock above them._

She_ was a beautiful, adorable. The _girl _was a toddler still, maybe two years of age. Light brown curls framed _her _cherubic face with its round cheeks and full lips. And _she _was trembling, _her _eyes closed as if _she _was too frightened to watch death coming closer every second._

_I was struck with such a powerful need to save the lovely, terrified child that the _men in the cloaks _no longer mattered to me. I shoved passed them, not caring if they realized my presence. Breaking free of them altogether, I sprinted toward the _girl.

_I staggered to halt…_

_The child opened _her _bright, bloodred eyes._

The vision changed all together. Suddenly, I was on top of stairs. The scent of orange blossoms, freesias, lilacs, and roses filled the air. And I descended down.

_As soon as my feet were past the treacherous stairs, I was looking for _someone. _For a brief seconds, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs…until I found _him _at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers. _

I didn't know who _he _was. But I wanted to get to him. His body was the only thing I could see because when I tried to catch his eyes, they weren't there. He was faceless, like he always was in my visions. His bronze hair covered his forehead and down, casting a shadow across his cheeks and lips.

_I was barely conscious _of the man _that stood by his side, _and then another man behind them both.

_All I really saw was _the man standing there_; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. _He lifted his head up, the shadow disappearing from his lips. Then those beautiful lips _broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. _

I still couldn't see his whole face. And it frustrated me.

_It was only the pressure of _a man's _hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle. _So I could lift his head up from the darkness and look at his face. So I can kiss those lips and run my fingers through his hair.

And then it dawned on me that I was in a house make-shift church. I was wearing a dress, a wedding dress much less. I was the one _they_ were all looking at. And it also took me a moment to realize that the faceless man at the end of the aisle was the groom.

No matter how fast I walked, though, I could never seem to reach the end of the long aisle. The faces that watched me never seemed to end. Time passed and I still had not reached him.

Suddenly, everything started turning green. Too green. The wind started blowing on my face and everything seemed to disappear. The flowers, chairs, people, the reverend, the bridesmaid.

And the faceless man. My soon-to-be husband. Whoever he was.

"Wait!" I yelled out, running towards him.

But he was already leaving. His pale skin turning almost translucent. Then, just as fast as I was running, he disappeared all together.

* * *

**We had Edward here in this chapter! He's going to find her! And I'll try to explain everything about Nessie next chapter. It's been 6-7 years already. Her growth spurt turned her body into a full grown adult. But inside, she's still a little kid, waiting for her mom to come back.**

**Review. Did any of you notice the differences in the text from the book?**

**Kaye.**


	12. Enemy Draws Near

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Events after the birth never happened. For example: Garrett is suppose to become a part of the Denali group. But since Bella ran away, Garrett never met Kate and they never got together. So, he's not a part-yet. And Irina was never killed. **

**I'm trying to get this story posted on Twilight(dot)com. But unfortunately, they still haven't contacted me. I had my beta double check the first chapter for me. So, wish me luck. It's been at least five days since posted. And it takes two weeks for the whole publishing process goes. *crosses fingers***

**Thank you my beta, shortbritches85, for all the help you've done. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Isabella Volturi**

There are many reasons why this year wouldn't be as great as the last. The weather in Palmer, Alaska gets really cold. Everyday, especially since it is now nearing the end of December, is a surprise. Today could be windy and then suddenly tomorrow would be snowy. And Christmas would be here soon.

All around me, humans celebrate the day that Jesus was born. They buy gifts for their friends and family. Huge groups of families often get together. And I sometimes wish that I had a family like them. I wonder how it would feel like to have a _big _brother, a really pretty sister-in-law that I envy, I cheerful best friends, a mysterious cousin, a loving mother, and a helpful father.

And the one thing that I really want to feel is to hear someone say that they love me. Those three words could be said in many different ways. But I never get to hear them. Then on New Years Eve, couples kiss each other as the clock hits midnight.

Snapping out of my reverie, I continued that task at hand. I picked up a scent of a vampire heading west. And the curios vampire I am, I follow it even though that musical voice in my head warns me.

"_Turn around, love. This is not safe. Just go home."_

For the first time, I pushed that voice away from my head and stubbornly continued.

Suddenly, a black figure whizzed past me. I turned my foot towards it and standing before me was a man. He was a tall dark-haired man with a hint of an olive tone in his chalky pallor. His eyes were a bright golden color. He had just fed recently.

"Bella," he smiled. "Fancy meeting you here."

He knew me. I just smiled in return. I was in shock.

"How's the rest of the family?" he asked.

"Their doing quiet well, thank you," I lied. My family.

"Let me get a good look at you! Last time I saw you was at the wedding, and even then, I didn't get to speak with you!" he came forward. He walked around me once and stopped right before me. "Did that husband of yours just change you recently? Your eyes are red."

"Just a few months ago," I lied again. My husband.

"I see he finally had the guts to bite you," he joked.

Who is he?

His smile faltered. "You're family is truly gifted. What a wonderful gift you have!" his smile grew bigger. "I knew there was something special about you, even when you were human. I could sense that you had some kind of power."

Then, I knew. He could _sense my power _and he lives in Alaska. He must be a part of the Denali coven of which consist on mostly women but one man.

"Eleazar," I smiled. He smiled back which meant I was right. "You are correct."

"Would you like to come visit our home. I'm sure it would be quite a surprise for Carmen to see you. She was completely infatuated by you." he kept talking. And the more he talked, the more information I got.

"Lead the way," I waved my hand.

When he started running, he still continued talking. I liked it.

"I apologize for not keeping in touch with the family. We've been busy up here. The house went under construction recently. We lived down in Canada for a while. We just got back actually."

"What were you doing here?"

"Hunting. But I haven't found any of the animals for my taste."

"How are," I racked my brain quickly for the two other names I had seen in the Denali Coven list. "Kate and Tanya?"

"Their still out. They didn't stay with us in Canada. But they'll be here in about a week."

"And Irina," I asked. I know she's a part of their little coven too.

"That girl hasn't been with us in over a year. Says she wants to clear her mind. I apologize again for not behaving so well when you needed us the most. It's just that the wolves killed Irina's mate and you're family seems to be smitten with those wolves." he shrugged.

Wolves. Do I have connection with wolves?

When we reached their huge property, we entered through the front doors only to be met by a black-haired woman in the foyer. Carmen.

"Is this Bella?" she gasped. "I do not believe it!"

"I met her down by the forest," Eleazar chuckled.

"What luck!" she praised. "This gives us a chance to get back in contact with the Cullen's."

**Edward Cullen**

It will be two days to be exact in ten second.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two.

It has now been two days since Jacob called. And to say that I'm a bit antsy would be an understatement. Bella was at stake here. Our reunion was at stake here.

"Dad?" A soft voice called.

"Yes, baby?" I turned around to find my baby girl standing in the middle of the doorway. I walked across the patio to wrap my arms around her.

She was just a baby girl six years ago. And now, the speed of her growth had changed her body into a full grown adult. But really, inside, she's still our little girl. Her brown hair fell down across her shoulders, some blocking my view from her eyes. I lifted my hand up to brush it away and kissed her rosy cheek softly.

In the beginning, Carlisle and I couldn't quiet put our finger to it. Renesmee had grown immensely in the first few weeks. But we half expected it because even when she was a fetus, she had grown fast. It wasn't until Alice and the rest of us had gone out to look for a solution. She had found a hybrid vampire named Nahuel. He was from South America and was roughly 150 years old.

There he told us that his mom was human and died giving birth to him. His mom, Pire, had a sister named Huilen who was turned into a vampire by Nahuel. Huilen took care of him and he reached maturity seven years prior to his birth.

The only weird thing was, his venom was able to turn a human into a vampire. His sisters, ones he had found a few years later, are like Nessie's: their venom is not poisonous. We knew that already, though.

"Auntie says someone is coming for you," she said.

Together, we made our way down the house to find everyone sitting anxiously in the living room. It was then that I heard the sound of feet running and a new thoughts.

_Edward, it's me._

Esme stood up and when the door swung open, there she stood with her chin length silver blond hair and golden eyes. She slowly entered the house and stood a few feet away from us.

Her eyes were focused on Nessie.

"Is this…Bella?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"She looks awfully similar," she said.

"Irina," Alice bounced next to me. "Is there a reason you are here?"

"I do," Irina looked down.

"You don't have to," I said, knowing her reason already. "It was in the past."

"It was not you or your Bella's fault. I should have been there with you, as your family. But I was not. And I convinced my family as well. I'm sorry," she said, looking up at me.

"Apology accepted," I smiled at her.

"Where is that wife of yours? And who is this?" she asked, looking at Nessie.

My family and I proceeded to tell her what has happened in the past. From Bella's disappearance to Nahuel's story.

"I knew I smelled human blood. I thought it was Bella's. A half human, half vampire child, huh? I never thought that possible," she mused. "Nessie sure looks a lot like her mother. Beautiful. I can see why you fell in love with her."

Emmett burst out laughing.

Irina smiled. "And don't worry, Edward," she said. "I'll keep my eyes open for your Bella. My family and I will do what we can. Think of it as our way of apologizing."

**Jacob Black**

"Jacob Black in person," the dark skinned Native man smiled.

"Patwin," I nodded.

"This is my second in command, Yuma," he pointed to an olive toned kid.

"He was changed early," I observed.

"How did you know?" Yuma asked.

"My second in command has a little brother named Seth," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the thought of Leah. After I accepted the role as Alpha of the group, Leah became my beta. Later on, my group was joined by both Quil and Embry. "He was changed early too."

"Where is your pack?" Patwin asked.

"Back in La Push. We tend to stick with the Quileute pack at times, you know Sam."

Patwin nodded.

"Shall I show you to the cold one's house?" Patwin asked.

"I really don't see why you would want to go there," Yuma mused. "Their our mortal enemies. Going to their lair is like crossing some line."

Changing into wolf form, Patwin lead the path up hill.

_Why do you insist on seeing the cold one's home? _Patwin asked.

_We are friends with a group of vegetarian vampires-_

_Friends with vampires! Yuma says you're crazy._

I had to roll my eyes this time. _When you meet these certain vampires, you'll see the difference. They insist on living on animal blood rather than human. It gives them the strength to _live _with the humans enough to resist killing them. _

He stayed quiet.

_And how does this particular vampire, a human blood drinker, concern you?_ Patwin finally said.

_Long story short, she ran away when she woke up and didn't give us a chance to catch up with her. 'Think she lost her memory. And my pack and the coven have been trying to locate her for six years._

_And you're positive that this vampire is the one you are looking for?_

_Not one hundred percent positive. Just sure enough._

_I see._

**Edward Cullen**

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice freeze for half a second before she dashed towards the phone. She didn't know who it was, but she knew it would ring. And since she couldn't see the person, it had to be only Jacob Black.

"Edward, put him on the phone!"

I was right.

"Jacob," I said after Alice threw me the phone.

'Bella was here," he said to me. "Patwin says this was the woman's scent. Freesia's with a tinge of strawberries. I know this is Bella."

"Did you catch her trail?"

Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Unfortunately it faded away. I could catch a few scents of it now and there. But the trail leads to nowhere. The last I had encountered her smell was back at the lake. I'm doing rounds again. The wolves here mixed their scent in with Bella's."

"Do you want help?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I have to go. My nose better works when it's a dog's nose."

Rosalie let out a snort.

"I'll call you when I get something."

He hung up before I could say anything.

"Is he positive it's mom?" Nessie asked, coming out from under Esme's arms.

I opened my arms for her and she dashed straight into them.

"I hope he is," I murmured into her hair.

Alice's eyes glazed over again and she smiled. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, dear, so nice to hear your voice," a female voice greeted me.

"Carmen, long time no talk," Esme murmured.

"Hello, Carmen," I greeted her. "How are you?"

"Doing quiet well, thank you honey," she said back. "Send my regards to the rest of the family."

The phone was passed and Eleazar's deep voice replaced Carmen's soft one.

"Edward, Irina came home yesterday," he said.

"And? Was there a problem?" I asked.

"No," he said. "But she said that you've been in search of Bella for _six years?"_

"Word for word," I said to him.

"You haven't seen her since then?" he asked.

"I changed her six years ago-"

"When she gave birth to your daughter? And then ran away- loss of memory?" he added.

"Yes," I said, becoming impatient. "What is it, Eleazar?"

Alice gasped from the couch, jumping up and bringing Jasper, who's arms were wrapped around, with her. Nessie looked up into my eyes and Esme took two steps towards me.

"Boy, do I have some good news for you!"

* * *

**Another chapter done. What's your good news? Send me a review!**

**Kaye.**


	13. We're Coming

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**While writing this chapter, I was listening to two songs:**

**32 Flavors by Ani DiFranco**

**Saint Agnes and The Burning Train by Sting**

**Two wonderful songs that I love so much and my inspiration for this chapter. I thank my beta, **_**shortbritches85**_**, from the bottom of my heart. And I hope you guys don't mind, I made Irina a bit more nicer than usual. =] R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Eleazar Denali**

The sound of footsteps thumping on the ground caught our attention. Tanya and Kate both came down from upstairs, their clothes and makeup left forgotten. Carmen came out from the reading room and I left my research down on the desk to join the rest of them.

When we looked outside the window, it wasn't more than ten seconds before we saw the figure of our beloved Irina.

She skipped towards the front door, being met by Carmen with a hug.

"Irina! Alas, you have come home!" she praised.

"And with good news too," Irina smiled.

After a few hugs, we moved to the confines of our living room and sat on the available chairs. Irina started off with where she has spent her days in the past few months.

"I've decided that just because Laurent isn't here anymore that I should mope nor should I blame those who have not done anything," she said softly, her gold eyes looking at each of us. We gave her encouraging smiles. "But I couldn't just show my face to the Cullen's. I had to clear my mind. I wanted to take some time off and let Laurent's death be a part of the past. I wanted to move on. Think of the future and decided a new life for myself. Though it still hurt to think that Laurent and I only had little time and that I would spend forever without him, it does not give me the excuse to throw away the friendship we had built with the Cullen's."

"That's very kind of you, Irina," Kate said.

"I feel awful for persuading you all, especially you Eleazar, for not helping the Cullen's when they needed us the most. But you would have probably done the same thing if you were in my place, right?" she asked.

I thought about it: loosing Carmen to the wolves and then siding with them? I shook my head. "I would have," I agreed softly.

"That's why I visited the Cullen's a few days ago," Irina said.

"And what did they say?" Kate asked.

"How's Edward?" Tanya asked.

"What did you do?' Carmen asked.

"_Everyone_," Irina gave Tanya a knowing look. "is fine. Their doing great. I asked for a proper apology and Edward and everyone else kindly forgave me. Even Edward's daughter."

"Daughter?" I asked. That was new.

"Yeah," Irina said. "I kind of promised something to Edward and this is a part of it."

"I…I don't understand," Carmen said, taking a quick glance at me. I shook my head. Edward's _adopted _daughter? Cause quiet frankly, a biological daughter is near to the impossible. Why didn't Bella say anything about this?

"About six years ago, more or less, Bella got pregnant. It was just right after their wedding. The weird thing was, the fetus developed like five days after they…you, know, did it."

"Edward had intercourse with Bella while she was human?" Tanya asked, disbelief coloring her tone. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Well, it proved to be right," Irina said. "The thing inside her grew into a baby, an _actual _half-human, half-vampire _baby_. And it all happened in less than a month."

"What happened to Bella?" Tanya asked, curious.

"She was near death, actually. Edward said she'd lost a lot of blood, and her heart had been working way too hard for it to survive," Irina said. "But you all know Edward. He won't give up. So, he changed her."

"Changed her then?" I asked. "That's impossible. Bella said she was just changed a few months ago. Otherwise, her eyes wouldn't have been red."

Irina's eyes snapped to my face. "No. _That's _impossible. Edward said so himself that three days after Renesmee's birth-"

"Who's Renesmee?" Carmen asked.

'Their baby. Their biological baby," Irina answered. "When she woke up, she fled."

"Why would Bella just leave like that?" Tanya asked.

"No," I said, standing up. "Bella was here a couple days ago. Bella didn't run away."

"So you are saying that the Cullen's lied to me?" Irina asked, jumping from her chair.

"I am not," I said. "It just does not make any sense. Why wouldn't Bella have said anything to us?"

"So Bella was here?" Irina asked.

"Did Edward say anything?" I asked.

"They've been searching for her ever since she left. And the only thing they could think of is…amnesia. Sometimes the morphine does things to a human. They had dosed her with quiet an amount," Irina said.

"Let's a hold of the Cullen's right away," Carmen said.

**Isa… Bella…Volturi…Cullen?**

As of this point, I am absolutely confused. I just found out that I have a family and that I also have a husband. And in addition to that, my family is the _Cullen's_.

The Cullen's who are said to be one of the largest covens next to the Volturi. The Cullen's who have been together for so long. The Cullen's who are one of the weakest vampires? The Cullen's who are one of the few who live off the blood of animals?

The minute I stepped foot on the Alaska house, I made a dash for my laptop. The only answer I could get would be on this piece of metal. And asking the Denali coven would be a definite out. They would be suspicious and I didn't want them to know of my whereabouts as of right now.

I typed the letters carefully, as if pressing the wrong button would send me flying into the air. I've only typed these letters together once.

_C…U…L…L…E…N…S._

The picture of a man with blond hair, gold eyes, his age raging from 20-25, appeared on the screen. Carlisle Cullen. At the bottom, his basic information said that he was changed in 1666 born in 1643. His creator is unknown but his mate's name is Esme Cullen.

I already knew these stuff so realizing that, the point of looking is completely useless.

I paced around, back and forth. The excessive amount of information Eleazar had given me was overwhelming. It flooded my mind and I couldn't take. The on-going list of questions I had was doubled. The Cullen's and wolves were somehow related to me.

Then the eyes of the wolf I had encountered filled my vision. Those brown eyes were so familiar. The expression on the wolf's face looked so…sad.

The sound of someone laughing caught my attention. I leapt into my usual defensive position.

"Isa," the voice chuckled. "You were never so distracted."

"Alec?" I called. "Come out!"

He appeared at the top of one of the double stairs. His feet made a quick shuffle down them, closely followed by Jane.

Both of them were wearing red cloaks.

"What brings you two here?" I asked.

"Heard you sprang up a whole pack of wolves," Jane wiggled her eyebrow, the thin line of her lips curving up into a smile. "Did you get to taste them?"

I shook my head.

"It would be like tasting human food dipped in dog sweat," I shuddered. And so did they.

"Jane and I were on our way to a mission. The Alaska house was on the way so we decided to stop by," Alec shrugged his shoulder, looking at the now turned off laptop. "Starring at a blank screen, Isa? What's got you so distracted?"

"Yeah," Jane added. "Usually, you would hear us."

I shrugged.

"You guys know what I do with my free time," I said.

Their faces grew sad.

"Well, we gotta go," Alec said, looking down. "Aro will kill us if we don't get this job done." Then he looked up into my eyes.

I sighed. "Would you like me to go with you?" I asked.

His face brightened. "What a lovely suggestion!"

**Edward Cullen**

It was exactly the kind of information we had been looking for. And it took six years for us to finally here it.

"Bella's here with us," Eleazar said.

Different gasps from everyone in the family filled the silence.

"I mean, she _was _here with us," he corrected. "She visited our home a couple days ago, Sunday to be exact."

"Why did you contact us any sooner?" I asked.

"Edward!" my mom chastised.

"We didn't know," Eleazar said.

"I know. I know-" I looked at my mom. "I'm sorry. It's just been…difficult."

"Oh, Edward," Eleazar said. "She was playing us. She had no clue what I was talking about, but her red eyes said otherwise."

"What did she say? Word for word-" I looked up to see my mom cross her arm. "please." I added at the end, and then she smiled and nodded.

"I had asked her how the family was, she said you guys were fine. She didn't miss a beat," Eleazar started. "I noticed how bright red Bella's eyes were and I asked her when you changed her. She said a couple of months ago. That's why when Irina came home and told us that what happened…"

"I see." I looked down at Nessie's face. She pressed her palm to my face; a silent question. _Are they sure?_ I nodded.

"I don't think she had known her name until I called her Bella," Eleazar's voice on the phone continued. "Edward, do you think she feeds on humans?"

"Jacob has the same suspicions because he had encountered her about a month ago or so. So, yes, it's possible," I answered him.

"Bella lied to me when she said you had just changed her a couple months ago," Eleazar said. "I got a bit of information out of her, I don't know if you know this yet."

"Go on," I said.

"She has a house here somewhere in Alaska. I don't know where or how. She can live amongst humans with her…self-control and she has some kind of mental shield that kept me from prodding any further. I think it was why you couldn't read her mind."

"She has two gifts?" Jasper murmured.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Her trail has faded away, unfortunately, but I have a strong feeling she would come back. She would want to get more information, right?" he asked.

"That's Bella," Emmett chuckled.

Eleazar upon hearing Emmett's punch line, laughed.

"I'll be there in a few days," I said.

"And while we're waiting, I'll go on ahead and see if I can catch a tinge of Bella's scent before it completely fades away," Eleazar said.

When we hung up, I quickly dialed Jacob's number. He answered in the third ring.

"I hope you know you just made me lose my best catch of the day," he growled. "I was hungry for some mountain lions."

"Oh, shut up," Rosalie grumbled.

"Barbie," Jacob laughed. "I may not be a vampire but my hearing is just as good as yours." Rosalie's face turned into a scowl.

"Jacob," I said. "Eleazar-"

He scoffed. "Your so-called vampire _family_?"

"This family happens to have talked with Bella," I snapped at him.

"Where?" he asked, now serious.

"Alaska. Patwin was right. Eleazar will try to track her but it's been days. I need you to be there. It'll take me a few days to reach Alaska, but I'll see you till then." I said.

"I'm coming," Emmett said.

Jasper stood up along with him. "Me too," he said.

And with the tone of their voices, I knew I couldn't make them change their minds so I nodded my head. They bumped their fists together and dashed upstairs to change.

"Alright," Jacob said.

* * *

**I'm excited for some reason. It's like I want to know what happens next even though I'm the one to be writing it down. My leg is bouncing and my mouth and chewing furiously on my gum and now my jaw hurts. I love you're comments on the last chapter you guys. But I just don't have the time to give them replies. And while I was writing this chapter, I was inspired by another story and I think you guys will like it. But it's all human. I'll post the summary on my profile if I know when I positive that I will post it.**

**Read and Review.**

**P.S. I thank doomeddarkchild**** and mrsEllaCullen ****for giving reviews. You guys are the best and I can always count on you for giving reviews. **


	14. Is It Me Who You Seek?

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing. **

* * *

**Thanks to my beta, shortbritches85, for taking the time to help me with my story.**

**During this chapter I listened to an old Owl City song, Fireflies. And also, a Filipino song called Ngiti by Ronnie. I plan on interpreting it and using it for one of my chapter. And yes, this means I am Filipino. I'm full Filipino and I'm proud of it. =]**

**I Thanks those who took their time giving me reviews. I love you all.**

**Update on Twilighted(dot)com: They still haven't contacted me. I'll give it another three days or so before I try and contact the Coven Leader. I'm so anxious. And I can't wait for the results. **

* * *

**Chapter 12- Is It Me Who You Seek?**

It felt like old times. Jane and Alec were flanking my sides. They were both looking ahead while I closed my eyes and just let the air blow in my face.

"It seemed just like yesterday when I warned you about doing that, Isa," Alec shook his head. A sad smile on his face.

"You guys lasted like hundreds of years before me," I said, leaping over a big rock. I heard Jane murmur something unintelligible. I ignored it. "Where are we going anyways?"

"We were given a tip that a guy somewhere down in northern Texas is delusional," Jane said. "He plans on exposing himself. We don't know why. But if he ever does what we think he will, he'll have to be executed."

"I call dibs on twisting his head off," I called first.

"Damn!" Alec growled.

"You should know by now," I shrugged. "First one to call dibs gets to do it."

"Not it!" Jane claimed.

'Damn it!" Alec yelled. "Not it!"

"And last person to call 'not it' _has _to clean it up." I laughed.

That was our deal. And we always have to follow it.

"How's dad?" I asked quietly.

"Their fine," Jane rolled her eyes. "They miss you. Even if they don't say it out loud. The castle is quiet now, like it used to be. When are you visiting again?"

"Sometime soon," I lied. "But you know how I am. I want to feel independent for once. I want to live on my own for a while. When I finish living in every house dad has, then I'll come back home. And also, when I find the truth about my past."

"Some things are better left unsaid," Alec avoided my eyes.

I stopped abruptly.

"Is there something I need to know?' I demanded.

They didn't say anything,

"What I really hate is when you two, including Felix, Demetri, and Heidi, avoid my eyes like you don't want me to know something. I won't push you. I won't pin you down on the ground and make you tell me. I just want you both to know that I hate it." I growled.

Jane turned to me.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

And then I turned and continued running.

**Edward Cullen**

_I wonder if Bella looks different. I wonder how she lived all this time. And since when did she start drinking human blood._

_ I wonder how differently this whole thing would have turned out. I wonder if…_

"Emmett," I snapped. "You're not really helping right now."

"Wait," Jasper paused. "Smell that?"

I sniffed the air. Strawberries. I followed the trial of the scent, due west, with my head.

"Anyone you recognize?" he asked.

"Bella is freesia's," I said. "But I can't be sure. I haven't been with her."

They both looked down.

"Shall we continue or would one of us have to follow the trail?" Jasper asked.

I looked at both of them.

"I'll go," Jasper volunteered.

I nodded and we separated ways. Emmett and I ran as fast as we could to Eleazar's house. And the closer we got, the higher my hope went up.

I keep thinking in my head that somehow, when we get to their house, Bella would be waiting for me. And then we'd hug and leave right off where we left.

But I knew that was just an imagination. Bella's memory could be permanently lost. All our hopes of having a reunion would be filled with confusion and anger…sadness…betrayal… We would have to fill in the void, the emptiness in Bella's heart and mind.

The main thing though is, we have to find Bella.

***

"Where's Eleazar?" I asked Carmen.

We arrived at their home about two minutes ago. Tanya and Kate surrounded us. Irina stood by the window, waiting for Eleazar's return.

"I just want you to know, Edward," Tanya said to me. "that what happened to you and your…family is really tragic. I hope you find…your Bella." Her mind said other things.

"He should be coming soon. I just got off the phone with him. He's been trying to find her. He even brought an item she had touched to help him."

We waited. And after what seemed like forever, Eleazar's thoughts entered my head. I stood up and waited right by the door. When he finally opened it, he gave us one look that meant only one thing.

_Follow me. _

I was a step behind Eleazar, Emmett right behind me. Carmen and the girls about a few feet away, lagging but not losing.

"How far?" I asked.

"A few towns away. She headed west," Eleazar told me.

"Strawberries?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Did you have a run in with Jasper?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Should I?" he asked.

"He followed a trail we found, heading west too," I asked.

"The trail goes two ways. But the second trail had other scents mixed in with it. I followed the one that was more easier. And it led me to a house that was full of her," Eleazar told me.

"She's not there?" I questioned his thoughts.

"I arrived there, but it seems as though she had just left the house," he said.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Emmett asked.

"The house lights were on," Eleazar said. "It was a big, old fancy house."

"Those houses are usually passed down," Carmen said. "She couldn't have possibly bought one just like that. She told you she was traveling, right?" He nodded. "She must have some connection."

"Who does the house belong to is what you mean," Emmett called from behind.

"Yes," I said. "Do you know?"

"The only people that really reside in this part of the country is us," Eleazar said. "Most of the vampires we run in with are nomads."

It was then that I noticed the strawberry scent growing stronger. I turned my head towards the trail that had Bella's scent mixed with three other vampires. That trail was heading south now. I recognized Jasper's scent. It was fresh. He followed the second trail.

"You're right," I said.

"What?" Eleazar asked.

"She'll be a bit…overwhelmed if she sees me waiting for her," I told them, agreeing with Eleazar's unspoken thoughts.

"I've told her that she has a husband. And I'm sure she must have figured out who the only Cullen without a mate is," Eleazar said.

"Don't worry, Edward," Irina said. I turned my head to look at her. "We'll find her."

**Bella**

"Why?" Jane asked.

"I-"

"It's a simply question that needs a simple answer," I cut him off coldly.

"I have a reason," he said. His red eyes blinked twice. He flipped his head to the side, moving the black hair out of his eyes. The hands at his sides clenched and unclenched. His index finger fiddled with the piece of torn cloth.

We waited. Then finally he said, "My mate was killed."

"And you think exposing our kind is the best way to get revenge?!" I yelled at him, making them all three jump at the sound of my voice. It echoed in the abandoned warehouse we cornered him at. He shook his head.

"Then why?!" I yelled.

"I heard that if you break the rules, the Royals come and kill you," he said.

I walked towards him, the sound of my heels clicking filled the silence.

"If you want to die so badly, all you have to do is ask," I said.

"I do," he said.

I placed my hand roughly on both sides of his head. His eyes widened with fear and his mouth parted slightly. I turned his head slowly to the right. He whimpered.

"You're weak," I told him. "And you're not ready."

"Death will be a pleasure for him," Alec said.

"Just lock him up in the castle. He'll spend the rest of his life without his precious mate," Jane taunted him. "That's torture."

"Should I?" I asked him.

"No! No, please!" he begged.

"Begging will get you nowhere," I told him, wrapping my hand around his neck. "Take him away!" I gripped his neck tightly and threw him down on the ground. The cement cracked.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I'll just be a bother. Kill me, please."

I shook my head. "How long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

"A while," he stuttered. "I can't live anymore. I've tried-"

"Nothing kills you!" I yelled at him. "You have so many things to learn. Let me tell you this: there are other women out there. That skank of a mate of yours is nothing compared to others."

Anger flashed in his eyes. I smiled. I loved aggravating my prey.

"Don't talk about her like that," he growled.

"So what?" Alec circled around him. "She's dead, right?"

"I can see potential in you," I told. "Tell me your name."

"Caleb," his voice stiff.

"Caleb," I echoed. "Why waste such high priorities? Why waste your time yearning for some woman? Some woman who is now dead."

"I loved her!" he yelled at me.

I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. It only hurt him a bit, but I put a lot of force in there.

"Don't yell at me," I grabbed his face and brought it close to mine. "We'll let the Royals decide what goes on for you."

"No," he whispered. His ice breath blew onto my face.

"If you think I've tortured you," I laughed in his face. "Then you don't know what's coming. The Royals, my father's , their worse."

"We'll see you soon, Isa," Alec said.

I waved to them before I turned around and headed back home.

On the way, I thought about how cruel it had been to imprison him. But my mind soon turned onto a new subject, as usual.

I felt the presence of another vampire following me. I laughed and I shook my head.

"You really should be helping your sister," I told him. "She's tiny, you know, and she can't possibly take care of the big monster on her own."

He didn't say anything, just followed me.

"Al! You know I hate it when you follow me!" I yelled playfully at him.

I still couldn't see him. I finally turned and stopped, right dab smack in the middle of a wide open field. He came out from the trees.

But it was not Alec who emerged.

**Edward Cullen**

_No such luck, leech?_

Jacob, in his wolf form, came through the trees. He must have found our scent.

"Nice," I said. "So good to see you."

The girls turned around and gave a silent shriek. They back away, standing behind Eleazar. They knew it was Jacob, but they just haven't seen him in his all glory wolfiness.

_Likewise. _He snorted in an animal-ish way. _Staking out the house? You picked the right spot. Just off the side so she can't smell you or see you, but _you _can. Nice job._

"Did you pick up any other scents on the way?" I asked him.

"You can understand him?" Eleazar asked.

"I can read his mind," I told him. "He says hi."

Jacob growled. _Shut up!_

"And he also says that he likes your scarf, Tanya," I teased him.

Jacob lunged towards me and tackled me down on the ground. Eleazar froze and so did everyone else. Emmett just started laughing.

"Take him Jacob!" he boomed.

"Is he hurt?" Carmen asked.

Jacob used his big paw to pin me on the ground. I pushed him away and jumped onto his back. He gave an animal laugh and threw me across the field.

"They do this all the time," Emmett waved his hand.

_To answer your question, no. I only found Jasper's, the other two vampire like you told me, and Bella's._

He turned to go back into the forest, only to come back a second later in shorts.

"Where's Jasper?" he asked.

"Went to follow the trail," I answered him.

"I would have followed but figured it wouldn't be best if he does find her there and she sees me," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You're right," I agreed.

"Did you recognize those scents?" Eleazar asked Jacob.

Jacob shook his head.

"Not that I know of," Jacob said.

"Doesn't it seem familiar?" Eleazar asked me.

"It does," I nodded my head. "But I've met many vampires before. It could be anyone."

"If you knew these vampires, wouldn't they have known who Bella is?" Carmen said.

"There are some I haven't been with in years, way before I met Bella," I told her.

"Something about this doesn't feel right," Eleazar said. "Like something bad happened to Bella. And she doesn't know it."

"What could have happened that's that bad?" Kate asked. "It's not like she killed the Volturi or something."

That struck something. I don't know what, but it did. It was like a light bulb went on in my head then flickered off right before I could catch a glimpse of light.

Just then, my phone went off with the ringtone Alice used especially for her. I held up a hand and pressed the call button.

"What is it Aly?" I answered.

"Edward," she gasped. "I just had a vision. You need to find Jasper."

* * *

**Wish me luck on Twilighted. Review and show me your love. **


	15. Do You Remember Me?

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

**I'm really worried. I promised myself I wouldn't post this until I contacted the coven leader. I can't keep promises even to myself. But it's almost Christmas. Hopefully, I'll post the next one as a X-Mas present to you guys. And I hope twilighted(dot)net contacts me as their X-mes present.**

**During the writing process of this, I made lots of drastic changes. The first being Bella is nice and talking and cooporative. The second, she meeting with Edward and Nessie. But then I figured, it would be way too easy. So I made this story a bit more difficult.**

**I hope you don't hate me for the changes.  
**

**Chapter 13- Do You Remember Me?**

The moment he stepped out of the trees, I surrounded myself with my shield. This particular shield, though, is stronger. Over the past few years, I've learned how to strengthen my shield. It can repel a few physical attacks and protect any kind of mental ones.

This was none other than Jasper Hale. He was a part of the Cullen Family and could possibly be one of those who had tried to hurt those years ago.

I still couldn't figure it out. Why would they have changed me? I was a healthy young eighteen year old girl.

Jasper Hale walked towards me with an expression of disbelief on his face.

I didn't know whether he could feel my emotions or not. But if he could, he'd be burning in hell with all the anger I felt towards him.

Jasper Hale had located me.

I lunged towards him and wrapped my hand around his neck. The force took him by surprise but he quickly recovered and wrapped his hands around my hand. He pulled it off using a lot of force. But before he could do anything, I threw him around and he landed, head first, in the middle of the field.

"Easy," he said. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"But you did all those years ago?" I retorted. The burning pain that enveloped my whole body and lying on that table while the fire toasted me.

"What- The birthday party? I'm sorry about that," he said.

"What are _you _talking about?" I took a step towards from him and got into a crouch.

"Bella-"

"Of course you would know who I really am. _Everyone _knows who I am!" I yelled, circling around him slowly.

He held his hands up as if to say he was harmless. He was anything but.

"I just want to talk," he said.

I could feel him probing against my shield. He was trying to use his gift on me.

"Stop it," I told him.

"I have to try and calm you down," he said. "You won't listen to me."

"What am I doing right now?" I asked.

He took a step towards me and I growled. He stepped back.

"Bella, please," he begged.

"Stop begging," I snapped.

I slammed my body against him, the sound like thunder. He staggered back a few steps but remained standing. I ran towards him again but this time he was ready. He stepped to the side, not touching me. I came back at him from behind and knocked him down on the ground. He let out a growl.

Finally, the game starts.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella," he said gruffly. "Please, just talk this out."

"_You _didn't. You and your family," I came at him again and this time, I stayed and bound his hand together. I squeezed his hands tight.

"That's really annoying," he pulled away from me.

He swiveled and pushed me down, pinning me. His face was inches close to mine.

"Bella! Listen to me!" he yelled.

The sound of feed pounding on the floor distracted me. I thrashed and tried kicking. They were all coming. One particular set though, like four big paws, frightened me the most.

I brought my knee to Jasper's groin and kneed him.

"Oomph!" he groaned.

His closed his eyes but didn't move.

"God, Bella! Just please listen!" he told me in a strained voice.

"No!" I yelled at him like a child. I was a lot stronger than him, I could take him down. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The sound of rock breaking filled the air and the sound of the footsteps came faster.

Jasper yelled out in pain but still didn't make a move to get off me. He was currently distracted by the pain on his wrist and I took this opportunity to finally kick him off and bolt.

Before he could realize what had happened, and just as those footsteps came through the trees, I had already ran away.

"Bella!" I heard the agonized musical voice yell.

**Alice Cullen**

"Perfect," I said, stepping back and admiring my work.

Nessie groaned and shook her head. "I don't like dresses." she said. "I don't like make-up. Especially this color."

"You look pretty," I insisted. "A little more-;'

"Alice," Esme warned from the couch.

"Fine," I shook my head in defeat.

"Have you seen anything from the boys?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," I said, my good mood ruined.

We've all been worried sick about Bella and now the boys are out there tracking her down. Carlisle wanted to go but his shifts wouldn't allow him to. He was at the hospital right now so it was just us girls.

"Why couldn't I go?" Nessie asked.

"Sweetie," Rosalie said, taking Nessie's hand in hers. "Mommy doesn't know anything about us. She might be a bit shocked if she finds out she has a pretty little girl."

Nessie smiled and stood up to lie down on her bed.

I bit my lip and tried not to say anything about her dress.

_My eyes glazed over and I was now standing in a meadow. Beside me, Jasper stood. He was looking ahead and I followed. _

_Bella was standing there, anger in her red eyes. _

_Before Jazz could say anything, she lunged at him, her hair and leather coat flying behind her. She grabbed Jasper by the neck. He tried pulling her off but she threw him across the field and he landed with a loud thud. _

_The whole scene changed and now Jasper was pinning Bella down. Bella's face only told me that she did not appreciate that. Her head turned towards the trees and then she resumed kicking and pushing. _

_She brought her knee up and kicked him in his…_

That was going to hurt later.

_Jasper did his best to stay still and keep her pinned. Desperately, Bella took a hold of his left wrist and snapped it. Distracted, Bella threw Jasper off and fled._

I let out a tearless sob.

"Get me the phone," I told someone as everything went back to normal.

**Edward Cullen**

I tried going faster. Jacob stood beside me and he too was pushing his speed limit.

"We gotta make it," Emmett a feet away from me said.

_No shit. _

"Jasper's gotta keep her in the field for as long as he can," I told them.

_Why was Bella trying to hurt Jasper? _Jacob asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"You don't know what?" Emmett asked, dodging a pine tree.

"Why Bella is fighting Jasper," I answered.

"Why did she run away in the first place?" Eleazar asked.

"Jasper sensed fear," I said. "He said that was the last emotion he had felt from Bella."

"Well, that's why," Eleazar asked. "She was afraid of you all. Her memory was washed away. She could have been thinking…"

"That we were hurting her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Eleazar said.

"You have to be careful with her!" Carmen said from all the way back. "Eleazar and I have already given her too much information!"

"Right," Eleazar agreed. "Bella might be a strong vampire not, but inside, she's still your Bella. You have to bring her out carefully."

"Did Alice say Northern Texas?" Irina asked. "Cause we just passed the border."

_I can smell Jasper. _Jacob said.

"I'm not very good at tracking," I admitted. "Jacob should lead the way."

"Any guesses on who our two mystery vampires are yet?" Tanya asked.

The image of Bella standing behind me while Jane had threatened her way back then flashed before my eyes. I didn't understand why a memory _that _clear would have any kind of connection to our situation.

Up ahead, miles away, I heard the sound of a loud thud.

"Oh, man," Emmett laughed. "Bet you a grand that was Jasper."

"Now's not the time to make bets," I rolled my eyes at him.

Less than a minute later, the sound of thunder echoed through the trees. A distant growl followed it then Jasper's voice. "Bella! Listen to me!" he yelled. Then "Oomph!" he groaned.

I sprinted faster, getting closer to the sounds of their voices.

"God, Bella! Just please listen!" he yelled in a strained voice,

"No!" I heard Bella's tinkling voice yell back. The sound of rock breaking filled the air and I came through the trees just as Bella disappeared. Jasper stood up from the floor, clutching his wrist against his chest.

"Bella!" I yelled after her.

"Let me see," Eleazar said to Jasper.

Jasper held his arm out, his hand hanging by a simple limb. Any second, his whole hand could fall off. Before the girls could see anything though, he hid it.

Jacob came through the trees, an expression of fury written on his face.

"You said you could handle fucking newborns!" he yelled, coming face to face with Jasper. "You couldn't handle a single vampire?! Bella no less?!"

"I-"

"All we needed was for you to keep her here!" Jacob yelled, jabbing a finger at Jasper's shoulder.

"Oh!" Jasper yelled, angry now. "If you just kept your fucking steps quiet she would not have noticed you! I could hear you from miles! You and your big paws, you dog!"

Jacob growled angrily and charged at Jasper. The force made Jasper's hand fall off and land on the ground, bottom first.

"Enough!" I yelled.

"Why didn't anyone run after her?" Irina asked.

"It's no use," I said. "She'd just keep going."

"She's strong," Jasper said. "And very angry."

"Yeah," Jacob rolled his eyes. "We figured that much."

"I couldn't hurt Bella!" Jasper yelled at him. "Fighting back was what she wanted for me to do! It would have given her a reason to kill me!"

"That angry, huh?" Emmett said.

"She thinks we hurt her…" Jasper shook his head. "And no matter what I did, she wouldn't listen."

"Her power…?" Eleazar said.

"Repelled my gift. I tried calming her down," Jasper said. "But she has some kind of shield around her. Maybe this is why you couldn't read her mind." He told me.

"Her shield must have been more powerful. Extending the shield takes a lot of power. Some vampires take hundreds of years to perfect it," Eleazar said.

"What about the other vampire's trail?" Kate asked.

"You mean Jane and Alec's?" Jasper asked.

Jasper knew.

* * *

**How in the world does Jasper know? We gotta find out in the next chapter. Give me reviews and then I'll give you your present. ????**

**Does anyone understand this sign? " O_o ?? o_O " It's me and my best friends thing.  
**


	16. Dawn

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Long time so read? **

**I know I promised you all this chapter as your Christmas present but I was extremely busy because of the whole family gathering thing. Lot's of Filipino's in one place can only get so so noisy. But we're a group of happy people.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy 2010.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Dawn  
**

**Edward Cullen**

All the answers flooded in and it was all too much. I was happy, yet at the same time, dismayed. How could have I not seen the clues? How could I have missed them?

"Explain it all to me, please?" Carlisle asked.

"Same goes for me," Jacob quipped in.

"And I," Irina said.

"What's the connection?" Jacob asked.

We were now back at the house, in Canada. It's where we've been living at ever since…well, since we decided to move. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. It was easy for us to detect if a creature, human or vampire, was coming.

This part of Canada wasn't particularly sunny, but it wasn't always cloudy. It was fine with us either way. No humans would be around to see us sparkle in the backyard.

On the way here, Jasper explained to us how he had suspicions it was Jane and Alec.

"Jane and Alec's?" Eleazar had asked. "The Volturi guards?"

"I was up high on a tree, trying to see how far the trail might go and to see which direction I'm heading for future references," Jasper had explained. "The forest stops after a mile or two and I could see in the far off distance that there were three people there. I was positive it was vampires."

"Two were about the ages of thirteen and fourteen, could even be twelve. Boy and girl with similar features. I wasn't very sure," Jasper continued. "The other was a woman, she was facing in my direction, talking to the two children. I didn't know I had caught up with them so quickly, they must have been taking their time getting to whatever place they were heading to, mostly south."

"Only when the woman turned away was it that I realized it really was Bella," Jasper went on. "She ran back into the woods, faster than my eyes could see. Just as I was about to hop down, the boy whispered something in the girls ear. They both turned their heads in my direction, their eyes moving around quickly in search of something."

"Then they turned back around and that was it," Jasper finished.

"Jasper had seen Jane and Alec in the forest," I started.

"How are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"He didn't know it was them due to the fact they have not met face to face. But he described their features," I answered her question. "And had seen pictures of them."

"So Bella had a run in with them, what's the problem?" Jacob asked.

"Remember those two mysterious trails?" I asked him. He nodded. "And now we know whose it is?" Jacob nodded again. "Well, in closer inspection, they've been with Bella all along."

"Jane and Alec wouldn't just run along with any other vampire, let alone Bella. Jane hates Bella because she can't hurt her." Alice said, pacing back and forth. In her mind, she was coming closer to the truth. She just needed one last piece of information.

"Jacob, Patwin said something to you and it's the last piece to the puzzle," I said.

"I…what is it?" Jacob asked.

"Patwin said the woman was a Volturi vampire," I said.

**Bella**

Fortunately, they didn't run after me. I was fast, but I read that one of the Cullen's was really fast. The voice that yelled out my name sounded so familiar.

_Turn back!_

I gasped and stopped. I looked around frantically, searching for the same voice that had said it. Did he catch up?

_Turn around! Go Back!_

I took a step forward.

_No, Bella! Turn around!_

"Come out!" I yelled. Nothing but the sounds of birds chirping answered.

It all dawned on me that I was speaking to myself and that the voice was only my imagination. How could that musical voice in my head belong the one who had tried to hurt me.

I shook it all off, saving those thoughts for later. Right now, I needed to get back to the one place that had truly kept me safe. My past, I now know, isn't something worth going back to. What's the point when your past will come and hurt you?

First things first, I needed a decoy for my trail. Jasper Hale and his family can trace me back to my home. I looped around in circles, finding my way slowly back to the Alaska house. I went through caves and jumped in ponds, lakes, and rivers. I ran around hills and covered myself with as much dirt as possible to hide my scent.

Bella was from the past. I will forever be Isabella Volturi.

**Edward Cullen**

"No," Esme shook her head. "Impossible."

"Where is the only place we have not looked?" I asked them all.

"The North Pole," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Italy," Carlisle answered my question.

"Who hasn't tried to bother us in years?' I asked.

"Volturi," Rosalie answered.

"Who wanted to keep a mind reader or physic in his little coven but can't?" I asked.

"Aro," Alice answered.

"She's been with them the whole time?" Kate gasped.

"If Aro couldn't keep either Alice or me, he would have to settle with something else. And he knew from the very beginning that Bella was special to us all," I said, pacing around. "Selfish Aro decided to keep her for himself."

"Bella's a mental shield," Eleazar said. "Renata is a physical shield. If he has both, he and his coven are protected from both ends."

"No physical attacks," Carmen said. "And no mental ones."

"I don't understand," Esme shook her head again. "Jasper said that Bella was pretty much yelling at Jane and Alec. Jane hates Bella. She won't take orders from anyone."

"From anyone unless they're a Volturi," I said. "Aro made Bella feel special so she would stay. And the only way I could think of is… he treated her as his daughter."

"Making her pretty much the Princess of Volterra," Tanya spat out. I ignored her.

"It gives her a lot of power," Irina said. "That's why Jane can't fight back."

"Wait a minute," Jasper said. "I couldn't feel any kind of hatred from miles. Jane and Alec were both sending off waves of sadness and remorse. It's been six years, Edward, people change. Including vampires. Jane might have grown a heart."

"Grown a heart!" Eleazar laughed. "Jane?"

"We can't simply ask the Volturi for Bella back," Jasper said. "Do you know how much power we're handing to them?"

"Well, we need to find Bella before she does anything," Carlisle said.

**Bella**

"Isabella!" Aro gasped as I entered through the same double doors of the Volturi feeding room. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

"Okay," I said, turning around. "I'll come back later."

Someone cleared his throat.

I smiled and swiveled back around.

"Can't I visit?" I asked.

"Oh course you can," Caius said. "But we thought you'd be gone for a while."

"Eh," I had to come up with a lie fast. "Fine! You caught me." They raised their eyebrows at me. "I missed you guys, okay? Happy?"

"Oh, my little girl," Aro laughed.

"I'm not little. I'm six years old for God's sake!" I stomped my foot. The second the venom enters your body is the day you are considered born as a vampire. From that day on, you count the years as they pass by quickly. I'm obviously only six years old, the youngest but strongest.

"Were the wolves bothering you?" Marcus asked. "We can have all the wolves in the world executed, if it makes you feel better."

The thought of having that russet furred wolf killed made me queasy.

"The wolves are very negotiable. As long as they keep out of our way, we don't have make to make drastic measures." I said.

"Hmm," was all Aro said.

"Dad-" I said, looking down at my dirty clothes.

"What happened to you?" Caius asked.

I had to come up with another lie. "I had a run in with a vampire," I told them. It was partly true. I crossed paths with Jasper Hale. "But no worries, I've taken care of him."

"Never one step behind from the game, Isa," Felix said, coming out from behind the pillars. He must have entered through the other doors.

"Count that," I said, licking my index finger and marking an imaginary line in the air. "Seven hundred and four for me and two hundred and six for you."

Felix laughed and stood beside my father's.

"I really don't want to travel for a while," I said, getting back to the reason why I was here. "Can you send someone to get my babies?"

"Feeling sick?" Alec asked, coming in from behind the doors.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked them both.

"In the cell below," Jane smirked. "He started begging mercilessly. Pathetic. I had to leave or I would have killed him."

"Is this about your mission?' Aro asked us. "I didn't know you partook in this, Isabella."

"They asked," I laughed. "And I haven't been on a mission for quite a while now. It's another reason why I wanted to come back.

"We decided not kill Caleb," Alec told my fathers. "We could teach him a thing or two. He doesn't know if he has a gift or not. That's what we're trying to find out."

"What's the reason of his doings?" Aro asked.

"His mate was killed and wanted to go after her," I answered. "Like Alec said, '_Death will be a pleasure for him'_."

"Isn't it a bit cruel to do that to him?" Aro asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well done," Marcus nodded his head in improvement.

"I learned from the best," I felt my lips curve up into a smile.

*

Later that day, I was in the feeding room for almost an hour. The satisfaction of warm human blood right from the source is so different the way I have been in the past months. I went through nearly three humans before I decided I was full enough.

Back in my old room, I found my laptop and things neatly put away already. I should have known better than to doubt the servants in this place. This must be their best time record ever. I walked over to my desk and switched on the computer.

If I knew back then that my past would haunt me, I wouldn't have dug deeper. Maybe then Jasper Hale and his family wouldn't have located me. If I hadn't been so insistent that I live on my own, then I wouldn't have run into Eleazar, the Denali Coven.

I took my time deleting all the files that have been saved into my laptop. I had enough of this search. I don't care about my past anymore.

I'm done.

And then, the voice came back.

_Not yet, love. Just you wait._

*

"A vampire syndicate?" Felix asked. "I never thought that was possible."

"Well, it is now. The number of missing children have gone up. They're from all over the world and their trails were traced back to one place. A desert in Arizona. There are no vampires that reside there, obviously, but it's a perfect place to hide a bunch of children." I said as we walked towards my car to drive to the Volturi jet.

"Aro wants me, Alec, and Renata with you at all times." Jane said. "He almost wouldn't allow you to come."

"How are we even sure it's a vampire?" Alec asked.

"_Vampires_" I corrected as Alec walked to the passenger seat of CeeC. "are the only ones actually smart enough to plan something like this. Humans sometimes form syndicates but they do crimes within the country- not all over the world."

"How many?" Alec asked. He wasn't worried, just curios.

"At least a fifty. But that's not counting those who run around kidnapping children. I'll say less than a hundred." Jane said. "The only difference from a newborn army is the fact that their all experienced."

I felt my lips curve into a smile. Finally, a challenge.

"I know that look, Isa," Alec said. "This mission is huge. We need to take at least half the guard with us. It's dangerous." Jane got in the back and I watched as Felix walked over to his car before getting in mine.

* * *

**If you've read my other story, you would know that I've used this same idea. There are syndicates formed all over the world and they usually involve children. And the reason they take children is the fact that they can use then for money. People often feel pity to children in the streets, homeless, and give them spare changes. Syndicates kidnap children and force them in the streets and collect money. It's a cruel world. A touch of reality to my little story.  
**

**There's a reason the vampire syndicate is in Arizona. And I'm sure you know why. It's the place she's lived half of her life. She'll be getting visions there for sure.**

**Show me some new 2010 love by sending me a review.**

**A belated Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year!!**

**Kaye.**


	17. I've Given Up

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

**I apologize for the long wait. I would like to tell you guys that I have started a little project and I posted a first chapter of it. I don't expect any kind of reviews, I just wanted to post it up for everyone to see. I'm slowly building my own vampire world and it's much more different. And the fact that I made it all on my own is enough for me.**

**I thank my very faithful readers. Shortbritches85 is an awesome person and I also thank her for taking time to read all of my little typos. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15- I've Given Up  
**

**Edward Cullen**

As much as it had hurt to let Bella go, it wouldn't have turned out as I wanted it to if I had been blunt and came forward with everything I had. The Alaska and Canada houses were both empty now. The last people to ever be in those houses were the Volturi guards that I did not recognize by faces but from the red cloaks, they were no doubt workers for the Royals. Emmett, Eleazar, and I searched every corner of the state, but Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Carlisle told me when we came back home, defeated.

"Do you think...?" Rosalie started but decided to not continue.

"Yes." I answered anyway. "She must have gone back the Italy. And she sent those guards to pick up her stuff for her."

"Edward, this isn't the end." Esme said.

"Bella clearly wants nothing to do with us anymore." I said, my voice flat.

Esme appeared in front of me with a bewildered and angry expression on her face. "You will not give up on Bella, you hear? You know she's well and healthy. She might not be in the safest position but at least the Volturi are taking care of her. They're not hurting or making her life miserable. She's alive." I kept my face down. Esme took my chin in her hands and pulled my face up. "You will not give up." she repeated. "We have Bella back. We know where she is. We know she's capable of leaving anytime. We just need to show her we're not bad. We need to make her remember- she was a part of our family. We all loved and cared for her. But she doesn't know it."

"Absolutely not!" I snapped at Jasper's thoughts.

"Think about it. She doesn't know about Nessie." Jasper said. "And seeing Nessie might trigger a memory."

"I will not risk my daughter being in danger." I growled at him and Carlisle, who was starting to agree with the idea.

"And what's the danger, exactly?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi is watching Bella's every move. They-"

"They don't know Nessie exists." Jasper argued.

"But it still leaves the fact that they might catch her. She's half-human, remember? Not many hybrids are alive, you know?" Rosalie jumped in. She took us by surprise, especially me, for taking my side.

"Why don't you let me decide?" a timid voice came from the top of the stairs. "It's my decision- whether you all like it or not."

"Nessie-" we all turned around and faced her. She came from the down the stairs in a fast motion and halted right before me.

"Dad!" Nessie cut me off. "I want to do it."

**Isabella**

The flight to the US took quite some time and then finally, we were landing in Arizona. The private jet landed and eased on the runway. The door was opened and we rushed out. There was a line of black SUV's outside of the airport, most of which were already filled. I headed straight for the first one and hopped in the driver's seat.

The sun was setting as we drove off. Felix, Jane, and Renata sat in the back seat while Alec sat beside me. In the side mirrors, I could see some of the cars lagging behind because I drove too fast.

"Y'Might want to slow down there, Isa," Renata chuckled from the back seat as she placed her fingers to her temples. "It's a little hard keeping the shield around all of us if they're so far away."

I eased my foot a little on the gas pedal and went on a normal pace.

"Who should we send?" Felix asked.

"Who leads the mission?" Alec asked and looked over at me.

"I think I should take you and Jane along with Renata." I said, ignoring Felix's hurt expression on the mirror. "Felix will lead the first group and Demitri will take the second. Chelsea and Afton will take the last group. Felix, you take the east side and tell Demitri to take the West. I want Chelsea and Afton to take the rest of the open spaces. I don't want any of them getting out. We keep everyone in and I want the leader at my feet."

Felix rubbed his hand in anticipation.

We drove throughout the night and when the sun peeked on the horizon, I saw the rusty sign we had been waiting to see all night. The town was abandoned a long time ago and there were vacant houses and buildings. The last five cars stopped and I watched as Demitri gave instructions. Halfway through, I lost visual of them and I figured, Felix's group should go. Felix hopped out and headed to his team.

The warehouse was at the very edge of the dainty little town. My single SUV was the only one heading towards it but I could see in the shadows the black figures running by. They searched each house, apartment, store, and building. I saw Heidi and a group of vampires spread out and search the public school. I saw Felix's big body at the top of a building, searching.

I parked the car outside of the front door and reached behind. Renata handed me my leather coat. I stepped out and put it on, watching the coat fall over my black jeans. We waited for someone to open the front doors.

Renata covered our little group very well with her shield and I vice versa. Jane was scanning the perimeter and Alec had a serene expression plastered on his face.

I heard from the very inside of the building the sound of footsteps heading toward us. Then, finally, the big rotting red wood door creaked open.

And a tiny woman with black glossy hair walked out.

**Alice Cullen**

Edward shook his head, but I could see him finally giving up. His eyes were a dark golden color- though he just fed. His gaze burned a whole into my head as he tried to read my thoughts. A day after Nessie decided to go on with the plan, Edward has been nothing but adamant about his side of the argument.

Six years ago, Bella granted Rosalie the benefit of being a mother. Nessie's love for her mother truly belongs to Bella. But a small part of her heart, caught in between, belongs to Rosalie too. She's been the parental figure Nessie's looked up to- and Esme. And, if our Bella knew it, she'd owe Rosalie a great deal of gratitude. Not only had Rosalie turned Nessie into a strong independent little girl, but she'd shown her acceptance, love, and kindness.

That's why for the first time, Rosalie is siding with Edward in the argument. Nessie's safety is their biggest concern. Being in the presence of a dangerous vampire can jeopardize the very well put plan we had built six years ago.

The fact that Nessie is half-human can bring the attention of the Volturi on us. Furthermore, if they found out that she'd only six years old, they'd compare her with the immortal children.

No one would understand. The Volturi wouldn't understand. The Volturi guards wouldn't understand.

But Bella will.

I know that once Nessie catches the attention of Bella, her untouched motherly love, the one that had been bottled up for years, will open. Memories would flood and invade her thoughts.

And then she'll know.

"The question is- will Bella let Nessie explain?" Edward asked. "You saw how Bella reacted with Jasper. What about Nessie?"

"Bella doesn't remember Nessie. And according to the Volturi, Nessie doesn't exist. They didn't know she was born." I said, glancing around the family for their reaction. Rosalie had a frustrated look on her face. Emmett was torn in between what's doing right and Rosalie. Carlisle and Jasper was nodding along with me. And Esme…she's our mediator. She's giving her opinion on both sides. "You know this will work, Edward. You've seen it my head."

"But you said yourself that your visions are subjective." Rosalie said.

"Subjective but it stays on the path it is on until there's a last minute decision."

"Last minute decisions are likely to happen after Nessie is out of our reach. Once Bella sees Nessie, Bella can't know Nessie is with us. Nessie has to make an appearance and then leave. Bella can't ever find Nessie- not until this whole thing gets straightened out." Rosalie said in one quick breath.

"Correct!" I gave her a smug smile. "Nessie makes an appearance and then leave. Nessie doesn't have to linger- as long as Bella sees Nessie, then our job is done- for the mean time."

"Then it's settled." Esme gave a sigh. Rosalie and Edward huffed in unison. "We'll think of a way to get Bella to see Nessie and not us- but we see them." She said the last part for Rosalie and Edward's benefit.

**Isabella**

The little woman sneered at us and then behind her, a tall brown-haired man emerged. He gave the woman's little waist a squeeze before he pushed her back inside the shadows.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"Who leads this coven?" Jane asked.

"I was speaking to _your_ leader." The man glared at Jane.

"I demand to see _your_ leader." I glared back at him.

He gave us a moment's look, sizing our group up. Satisfied by the 'little' threat our group could give, he opened the door wider and led us in. The first thing we noticed were the cages; hundreds of them.

Some cages were vacant while the others were filled with children- cowering as farthest as the cage would allow them. Their clothes were worn and old, some even outgrowing theirs. Their hair, hands, and feet were caked with dirt and their faces streaked with flowing tears. Their cages were lined up against the wall of the widely spaced warehouse. And around them were vampires.

They were in defensive positions and expressed wary faces. Men and women walked the rails above us and watched our every move. The brown-haired man walked to the back where an office was located.

"I'll stay out here," Alec said.

The brown-haired man shrugged, not even caring to turn around as he pushed the door open. The boring tan color of the carpet and the disgusting smell of mold was exactly what I had expected. The roof had yellow stains, the trail continuing onto the walls. A worn leather seat and an aging desk sat in the middle.

The only thing out of proportions was the man.

His kind face smiled at us as he pushed his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having three beautiful women in my office today?" he said in a very deep suave voice.

"I would like to introduce myself," I came forward and ignored Jane's warning glance. "My name is…Isabella." I swallowed and chanted in my head '_You're not Bella. You're not Bella. You're not Bella_.' "These are my sisters Jane and Renata."

"Damien." The man said.

"We heard about…your little business here…" My voice was high pitched and flirty. He leaned forwards in his seat and smiled wider.

"Are you and your lovely sisters interested?" he asked.

"Why of course we are." I smiled. "Why are we here?"

"Do you know what we do here?" he asked.

"Oh, please do tell us." Renata spoke up.

"We simply put the children in the streets and make them beg for money. The more money they get, they longer they live. Simple as that. Not only do we get money but we also get fresh young blood." Damien stood up.

The door burst open and the frantic black-haired small woman came in.

"Damien! Something's wrong!" she yelled.

"That's all I needed to hear from you." I told him as he suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his torso, writhing in pain. The brown hair man leaped towards me and tried to pull my head back. But at the last second, I bent and pivoted my foot to face him. I took a hold of his wrist and twisted his body around. I grabbed his brown hair and pulled it back so I could whisper in his ear.

"You chose the wrong group to hang with." I told him.

He pulled his hand away from my grasp and punched me in the stomach.

"You fuck!" I growled and brought my leg up to kick him in side. The force of my kick threw him across the room and the aging wall cracked. He fell on the ground and immediately stood up.

"Go!" I told Jane and Renata. "We have a bigger problem outside!"

The vampire came at me again. His fist flew towards my face but I blocked it by grabbing his hand. I used my other hand and used it to hit the crook of his arm. It broke off and fell to the ground.

Damien had recovered and I could hear him moving behind me. The vampire in front of me stared down at his arm and then used his foot to kick me. I was currently focusing on Damien that his attack caused me to fall on the ground. I fell on my back but I grabbed a hold of his leg and snapped it off.

Damien had now realized what was happening and ran towards me. I used the vampire's decapitated leg and threw it straight at him. The vampire fell beside me and I took the opportunity and twisted his head off.

Damien who had successfully blocked my throw, took a hold of my arm and threw me across the room. I turned to him and was surprised to find him running away. He ran out the door and whatever he must have seen made him stop.

Even I was dumbstruck.

All around us, vampires were fighting blindly. Their fists flew in different direction while Jane and Renata fought them off. There was a large fire slowly building in the middle of the room and Alec was nowhere to be seen, but his mist is slowly spreading further into the warehouse.

"Shit." Damien cursed under his breath.

My attention was now focused entirely on him. I bound his hand together and threw him on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you people?" he yelled.

"We work for the Royals. I'm sure you know who they are." I said. I used the bottom of my heels to smash his ribs. He cried out in pain and slapped my foot off. He jumped to his feet and swung his arm. It hit my face with such a force that it made me stagger back. But before Damien could run away again, Felix and his group kicked through the ceiling windows. The shattered glass fell all around us making Damien freeze as he watched the scene unfold. As a large shard of glass came down, I caught it and made big use for it. I took the pointed end and stabbed it through Damien's back.

Damien looked down at his torso with a horrified expression. The pointed end of the glass pierced through his vampire skin.

"This isn't possible." He gasped.

"It is now."

The force of my stab was able to penetrate even the hardest skin. Damien's red eyes fluttered as he slowly turned to look at me.

"What have you done?"

"I've ended this little business you've done here." I told him as I took a hold of his head and snapped it with a flick of my wrist. I watched his limp body fall to the ground

Then finally, his head rolled over to rest at my feet.

* * *

**I think she's mean. Review if you like it. Review if you don't. Review if you like the whole glass through vampire thing. Review if you don't like it. Man- just review.**


	18. A Thousand Thoughts

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owner.**

**I want to say thank you to all those who gave me reviews. Thanks to my beta, shortbritches85 for taking your time to help me out.**

**And if anyone cares, I was rejected on Twilighted. But the person who e-mailed me said I was very very close to meeting the standards. So, she gave me people to go to for help. I'm crossing my fingers and I'm currently on the first step to publish my story on Twilighted.**

**Enjoy. And Please Review!**

**Chapter 16- A Thousand Thoughts

* * *

**

The tiny woman came at me with an infuriated expression on her face. Her hand made contact with my cheek and the sound echoed throughout the warehouse. A soft rumble developed at the back of my throat. The woman caught my deadly stare and backed up a few steps.

"You killed him!" she shrieked.

I swung my arm and my fists hit directly at her nose. The sound of her cry pleased me and even more when she turned around; her perfect straight nose was cracked. Her tiny hand shot up to her face and with a flick of her wrist, she snapped her nose back in place.

I could feel something probing against my shield, trying to penetrate my mind. The frustrated looked on her face told me she can't get past the thick walls.

"What the fuck are you?!" she yelled.

I appeared behind her in one swift move and bound her hands together. I caught sight of a tattoo behind her neck. Come to think of it, the vampire man's neck had a tattoo too. And so did Damien's.

It was a simple red star, similar to the one I had seen printed all over the warehouse. I had paid no attention to it whatsoever before.

"Kill the ones with the tattoos!" I yelled.

They had more branches of this vampire syndicate business and it would take a lot more time and energy to thoroughly kill them all. I'm sure that once the other branches catch word of the attack on this branch, they'll be ready and will be on the look out. Luckily, I had given no clue as to what coven we belonged to.

The only way we could find where those other branches are is if we keep one of their trusty employees. I felt my curve up to a smile and I called Alejandro and Benedict.

They both appeared at my sides.

"You want to earn your reputation back?" I asked.

They both nodded. Aro and my fathers nearly killed them for their recklessness back at the Canada house. I didn't approve of it but that didn't stop the other guards for putting them down.

"Keep her here and alive." I said as they both took a quick hold of her. "It's a simple task. Can you do it?"

Before they could answer, I had fled off to help Demetri. Two vampires were ganging up on him and I chose the lanky vampire on his back and threw him off. He landed with a thud against the concrete wall and before he could do anything, Jane appeared beside him and snapped his neck very easily.

Jane let out an amused chuckle and said, "Remember what I said about these vampire being experienced?" I let out a chuckle of my own. "I take it back."

Demetri let out a triumphed cheer as we heard something crack and fall. "These vampires are worse than Isa when she was a newborn."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I said before going off the kill another vampire.

On the highest rail, I spotted Alec. He was in a defensive crouch as he concentrated on spreading his mist. But the slow pace of the mist allowed vampires the time to flee. He was not paying any attention to the vampires that was sneaking up behind him. I let out a growl and leaped up to grab a hold of one of the lower rails. They were getting closer to him and the sound of my voice was overpowered by the sound of battles cries. I quickly grabbed the second rail and climbed up.

As a vampire girl crept closer, her right foot stepped over a shattered glass. The sound was loud enough for Alec to hear. There were too many vampires for him to fight off alone. Luckily, I got on the last rail and dashed off to his side.

"Damn it, Alec!" I yelled at him as I threw the vampire girl off the rail. Her body landed on the ground and the floor beneath her cracked. Immediately, Felix was at her side and finished her off. "Didn't dad ever tell you to watch your fucking back?!"

"I was busy concentrating." He said.

I kicked away a red-headed vampire and then his friend decided to take me. He put his hand on my neck and I brought my up arm and chopped it off.

"You always make a habit of snapping their arms first." Alec said as he ducked and snapped.

"They can't kill me if they don't have both hands." I said. "Look at their necks." I took a point and snapped the vampire's head off. Alec finished his vampire and held the head in his hands.

"A tattoo?" he asked.

"There are more of them." I said. "This was way too easy."

"Easy?" Alec asked.

"I killed their leader. A true leader of such a well put powerful coven wouldn't be left unprotected. He only had one guard with him. Two if you count the tiny vampire girl. The mastermind of this syndicate is out there. And he's just about to find out that one of his branches was attacked. I'm sure one of these vampires was smart of enough to let the word out. They had time. We didn't move in fast enough."

"That's the last of them." Demetri said as looked up at us.

I leaped over the rail and landed on the ground with ease. Alec soon followed. "What was the hold up?" I asked.

"There were a many of them outside of the warehouse. Some were scattered in the forest." Demetri said.

"How many of ours killed?" I asked.

"Just three; they were surrounded and we got there a second too late." He replied." The vampire girl was brought to the castle. You want in?"

"Of course I do."

**

Honestly, I never really like the prison beneath the castle. The walls were made of stone with no windows. The halls were lit by flaming torches and the silence was deafening. It was as big as the castle itself with only one entrance and one escape. That door is located at a very isolated, top secured room at the end of the castle's lowest level. Guarded by our strongest guards and patrolled by Jane and Alec, the chances of you escaping is down to nothing.

As I walked past prison cells, I recognized some of my best work. I saw Caleb scratching feverishly at the stone walls. Then Mason, my very first catch, was sitting as still as a statue. Mason looked up at the sound of my footsteps.

Mason was a very handsome man with chiseled features and an angelic voice. He looked so familiar with his red-brown hair- but up until now, I couldn't put my finger to it. Instead of begging for mercy like Caleb, he went back to staring at the ground.

Five years ago, my first mission with Jane and Alec was to capture a human that knew what we were. Mason was that human and at the last minute, his vampire friend changed him. We found Mason just as his transformation was nearly completed. We killed the vampire man and took Mason.

His friend, also his sire, taught him all sorts of things when he was human. Vampires sometimes get lonely, especially nomads who seek companions. He found Mason and turned his world upside down. He found out all of our secrets; how strong vampires are, what vampires drink, what a vampire's enemy was. The world he had once lived in didn't seem the same anymore and the mythical world was so dark and evil.

We couldn't take any chances with Mason. He was outraged. He-

"_-didn't want this life."_

I looked up and found him starring at my face.

"I never wanted it." He said.

"Most of us really didn't have a choice." I said with a bitter tone laced in my voice. Me- I didn't have a choice! Jane and Alec didn't have a choice.

"That's the sad part," Mason continued. "I spent the last five years in this cell thinking- what did I do to deserve this? Do you know how terrifying it is to wake up, alone and scared?"

"Mason," I said. "I'm just like you. I understand you."

"No you don't."

"Yes. Yes, I do. I was in the same situation as you before. But I fought for my survival. And this is where it got me." I said.

"And you like what you do?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We're not the same," he stood up from the bench. "Sure, we might have started out in the same way. But I chose this. I insisted to be put in this damn cell because I didn't want to become like you." He gripped the titanium bars in his hands. "I didn't want to know what the vampire world was. I never did. I loved the thrill of being friends with a creature unknown to man. But I didn't want to live that way."

"I could and never would harm another person that has done nothing to me." He said. "Whether it's a human or a vampire, innocent or guilty, I can never do what you do."

His beautiful features were torn and sad. His forehead creased and he clenched his eyes closed. "The only place I want to be right now is with my loved ones. I want to be with my family." He said in a quiet, tortured voice.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I turned away from his cell and continued walking. But unlike before, I didn't have this huge weight on my shoulder.

**

The lights shined at the very bottom of the metal doors. I opened it quietly and looked around. Jane and Alec were seated with anxious expressions on their faces. In the middle of the room was the woman held back by a guard and her body was turned away from us. Her shoulders were hunched and her sobs echoed in the room.

The door slammed closed and she jumped visibly. She turned her head and her once sad expression turned to murderous. She looked at me with pure hatred.

Everything happened in slow motion. The woman kicked away the guard and she made a bee line towards me. Her once small body turned tall and lean. Her black hair turned blond and her eyes from red to dark gold. The look in the man's eyes now looked frenzied as he ran towards me with a hungry need for something.

And this man, I recognized, was Jasper Hale.

The once brightly lit room was transformed into an extravagant living room with candles and presents. There were flowers and leather couches. There were faceless figures in the room and on a table was a birthday cake with my name on it.

A flash of bronze hair appeared in front of me and I was lurched back across the room. Jasper Hale was snapping his teeth at me and for the first time, I was terrified.

"Isa, are you okay?" I heard Jane's voice asked.

Jasper Hale landed on a piano, held down by two more people. The faceless bronze-haired man turned to look at me. His eyes were covered by his long hair. His mouth was set into a frown and his body was tense. I had the sudden urge to reach my hand out to pull his hair away from his face and finally see his face. But it was too late.

I blinked my eyes as everything came back. I found myself on the floor against the wall and the woman thrashing relentlessly against the two guards and Alec.

"What in the world happened to you?" Jane asked.

"I…I must have zoned out." I said.

"Maybe you should leave this to us." Jane suggested.

I shook my head. "No." I said. Anger flashed in my eyes as I looked back at the woman. Her red eyes locked with me again and something she must have seen made her freeze. "I'll enjoy this shit."

Instead of being brave like she had been a few minutes ago, she cowered away as I stood up and walked towards her.

"Please," she begged.

"Jane." I said.

The little woman fell on the ground, her body curled into a ball with her hands gripping her torso. She let out a cry and then went still. She took deep breaths and then, finally she said, "What do you want? Anything."

"Anything?" I asked.

"I've got nothing else to loose." She said. "You took my mate away."

"Where are the other branches?" I asked.

She hesitated. "There are three of us." She finally said. "One is in Australia and the other is in Florida."

"How about your precious leader?" I asked.

"Last time I heard, she was in Seattle. I really don't know. If you want, there's a file cabinet in the warehouse back in Arizona that pretty much shows everything. But I'm not sure. Damien kept everything out of our reach. He just told us what to do. And we had no choice, he's our creator."

"And your leader created him. What about the other branch leaders?" I asked.

"Lilith turned all three of them. Samael, Letty, and Damien." She said. "If you're going to ask me why Lilith is doing all of this, don't even. I don't know anything about that. Damien never talks about it."

I nodded and turned to walk away from her.

"What about me?" she called after.

I turned around just as I opened the cell doors. "I don't know. I'm putting it all on Jane. Let me give you a warning, though. She's not as nice as I am."

"Isa," Jane said. "Where are you going?"

"Arizona. I need to see what those files are." I said.

"Be careful." Was all Jane said as she turned towards the little woman.

* * *

**I forgot. Something was suppose to happen in Arizona. Next chapter. Review!!**


	19. Sight

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Thanks you to all who gave reviews. I'm sorry for the delay. And here's what you all pretty much have been waiting for ever since the beginning. **

**Thank my beta, shortbritches85, for taking your time to help me. **

**And now, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- Sight**

**Isabella**

When I arrived back in Arizona, I decided running would be best. Cars were fast, but not as fast as we were. Along the way, I passed through many different towns. Each one would grow more populated than the other.

It wasn't until I reached Phoenix that I slowed down.

A dainty little store in the middle of town caught my eye. Its walls were made of red bricks and the bright colorful neon sign said 'Antique Bookstore.'

My feet came to a sudden stop. An image was forming in my head and suddenly, everything was turning, changing. The neon sign turned old and now said 'Higgenbotham Bookstore' and cars from two decades ago appeared. The sun suddenly appeared and people were laughing and talking and being humans.

A little girl was running down the sidewalk with a brown-haired woman in a tow. The little girl had on a red plaid skirt and a white button up shirt- a school uniform. Suddenly, that little girl caught her foot on the uneven sidewalk and tripped. She used her arms to block the blow and her tiny body fell on the ground. The woman had horror written all over her face as she ran to help the little girl.

I crossed the street to get a clearer view of the two. I watched as the woman bent down and helped the little girl up. The little girl's knee was red and scraped. Her face was now streaked with tears and the woman tried her best to calm the little girl down.

"Bella, honey," the woman said. "It's just a scrape."

"B-but it hurts, mommy," the little girl sobbed.

The woman wrapped her arms around the little girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then, she picked her up and carried her into the bookstore.

The whole scene changed with a blink of an eye and the sun was now hidden behind dark clouds. The sidewalk was wet and that same woman reappeared. She looked the same but a little bit older and the glint in her eyes were now gone. She now stood beside me with an umbrella. She was looking up at the two men who were switching the store sign into something else.

She gave a resigned sigh as she turned around and walked away.

I followed that woman as she continued walking. We both ended up at a peach colored house. When she let herself in, the whole scene changed again.

Now the sun was back up and a soft cool breeze blew my hair in my face. A man was standing in the middle of the lawn with a baseball glove in his hand. The little girl was now in her early teens. She stood a couple of feet away from the man with her own pair of gloves. She took a step back, brought her arm around, and let the ball go. The ball went haywire and hit the man square on the forehead. She gasped as the man fell on the grass. She ran over to him and got on her knees.

"Phil?" she asked softly.

The man didn't say anything and just laid still.

The girl was now panicking. "Phil?" She put her arms on his shoulders and shook him. "Are you dead? Phil!"

The man's eyes blinked open and a cynical smile slowly formed on his face. The girl's eyes widened and she shot up to feet.

"I'm going to get you!" the man taunted as he ran around the lawn and chased her. The girl's face showed pure happiness; the kind you get when you know you're loved and cared for. A laugh came from behind me. The woman, her mother, still looking the same, walked from the car with groceries in her arms.

The man stopped chasing the girl to help her. The girl stood with her hands on her knees as she watched with a smile on her face as her parents gave each other a kiss. I watched them too, but instead I felt jealousy. They were perfect for each other. The man brought back something that was missing from the previous version of the woman.

I wanted that.

As the couple walked away, they started to fade. Their house turned translucent and the girl, now leaning on the frame of the front door, disappeared. The house was a different color now, white, and it was less warm; winter.

A much older version of the girl was walking on the sidewalk with her head down and her hood on. She clutched the straps of her backpack firmly. It wasn't until she looked up as she crossed the street that she made eye contact. But she wasn't looking directly at me. She was looking past me towards the house.

What struck me the most was…the girl herself. Her big expressive brown eyes sent a shiver down my spine. It was as if I was looking directly at her soul. Her eyes told me everything; including the way she felt. It was as if she was an open book. It was as if…I was looking directly at myself.

***

In a sense. It was me, I decided, but a human me. Before I could take anymore in, she faded away again. This time, she didn't reappear. The house that was then bright and warm now old and abandoned still stood in its original place.

I didn't know how I got there but somehow I found myself walking through the same doors that woman had. The first thing I noticed was the furniture, covered in white blankets and on top of that was an inch of dust. The hardwood floor that looked like it could break apart any time was loud as I walked.

I ran my hand along the wall as I walked through different rooms in the house. There was a familiar feeling in here. It gave me a sense of comfort, save for the lack of cleanliness. For the first time, I felt vulnerable.

I ran out of the house and back into the crowd of people. I kept my head down, fearing they might see my eyes. When I looked back up, I caught a flash of bronze hair. It got lost back in the sea of humans and I pushed my way to catch up. It was a teenage girl and she was walking away in a quick pace. Too quick.

Her bronze wavy hair fell all the way down to her shoulder blades. I wanted to get a look at her face. I wanted to see her and talk to her.

A fuzzy feeling was building up inside my stomach. It felt so foreign but it felt like it had been in there all this time. I just wasn't used to it.

What was it? Fear? Love?

The girl's pace never faltered as she nearly ran away from me. She had this scent…a familiar scent. It was weird. In my head, I keep thinking she's a vampire. But through all the heartbeats of the humans around us both, I could her hers very clearly. It was like a humming bird's heartbeat.

She turned the corner and as she did, she took a glance over her shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes made contact with mine and a smile formed on her lips. One word was uttered out of her mouth. It came out as a whisper, "Mom."

***

That one word didn't make any sense. Her heart-shaped face and brown eyes…I put the pieces together. With what I had seen today, the vision, that girl looked oddly similar to the girl in the flashback.

I hurried to catch the girl but when I turned the corner, she was gone. And so was everyone else. The busy street ended there.

It would have been easy to catch up with her. But judging the way the sun was setting on the horizon, I didn't have much time. Being a vampire doesn't necessarily make you unstoppable. Humans, animals, the whole world its self, fear you. The only thing you must watch your back from is another vampire. They are just as strong as you are and just as fast.

Actually, make that two things.

Werewolves were just the same.

Coming back to the place where vampire 'hide out' is a definite sign of danger. But I really want to see those files.

When I arrived back at the warehouse, being there alone was a different feeling from when you were surrounded by others. I pushed the doors open and the smell of burned vampires still lingered in the air. There was a huge black spot in the middle of the room with few gray ashes here and there. The smell was so revolting that if I would have been human, I would have thrown back up what I would have eaten that morning.

The children were long gone. They were all brought somewhere I had no care about. Although, I did worry about their state of mind. What they had seen within that hour would always be etched into their minds.

_And at such a young age._

I had a sense of de ja vu walking back into the office. It still looked the same but one side of the wall was falling apart. Damien's desk was pushed over to the opposite wall and a piece of his clothing was laid on top of it.

Beside the door was the file cabinet and I didn't hesitate before I broke the lock and pulled it open. There was only one file inside but it was very thick. I laid it open on Damien's desk and looked at the files one by one.

My eyebrows furrowed as I flipped through useless pieces of paper. It was inventory. My temper was rising up and I was getting ready to explode. She lied to me. But in closer inspection, I realized there was a pattern.

The first one dated back on May 5th 2008 and five crates were sent to a place somewhere in Florida. Two crates were then sent on an Australian Airway a week later. On June 27th, a box full of vases was sent here in Arizona.

This routine continued and it always started out in Arizona, never in the other places. Wooden crates that were five feet tall and four feet wide gave enough room for pretty much anything.

I shuddered to think what these crates and vases really contained.

The only information I got from these papers were addresses. The address in Australia changed twice and only once in Florida. From what I know, these papers are confidential. Not even that little black-haired woman knew what these contained.

I hid a piece of paper that contained all of the addresses in the pocket inside of my coat. When I headed back out, I realized something was wrong.

Someone had been here.

And his presence still lingered here.

With the way I was concentrated on the files, I didn't even take the time to think about the dangers of this place. A very quick movement from the top of the rails, the very same spot Alec had been earlier today, caught my eye.

Then, a soft thud in front of me.

A _very_ beautiful man stood in front of me. His facial features were perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose and full lips. His messy hair retains an unusual bronze shade. He had topaz eyes, was very tall, and had a slender but muscular body.

He had a slightly apologetic look on his face.

And then everything went dark.

***

I wasn't asleep but my eyes were closed. Just calmed down to a state where I was _very _near to sleeping. I could still hear. But somehow, I couldn't move.

I was engulfed in strong warm arms as the air around us blew. When the wind stopped, a car door was opened and then we drove off. It frustrated me to no end how useless I felt. I should be able to move and fight back. I should be able to give smart-ass comebacks just like Jane had taught me and I should be able to see at least see where we were going.

The car ride seemed to go on forever. But, it really depends on how you define the word _forever_. I would have given a sigh of relief when I felt the car slow down to a stop. Those same warm arms wrapped themselves around me and we were off yet again for another run.

The air was slightly colder but I didn't mind. Past the sound of the wind blowing in my ear, I could hear birds chirping.

When the running stopped, I was laid gently on the ground. I could feel my senses coming back to me slowly. Those warm hands intertwined their fingers to mine in a weird way to hold me down.

I blinked my eyes open. The teenage girl I had followed earlier sat beside me and the bronze haired man hovered above my head.

* * *

**It doesn't take a genius to know who our kidnappers are. You guys finally got what you wanted and don't worry, it's not just another vision. It's real. **

**For those of you who don't know, Higgenbotham if Renee's real last name before she became a Swan or Dwyer. We really didn't get to see much of Bella's past in the books so I felt like adding a few things. The bookstore did belong to them and then on the second flashback, Renee sold the store. **

**Please review. Kaye.**


	20. Renesmee

**Disclaimer: All this belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

**Italics are from Breaking Dawn Page 445.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Renesmee**

The man pinned me down as I helplessly thrashed and kicked. I groaned in frustration and scowled at the man. He blocked my line of sight as he used his whole body now to weigh me down. I turned my head to the right, trying to find an escape route but instead, I looked straight at the girl's frightened eyes. She begged me silently to stop.

"Please," she whispered.

I let out a defeated sigh as my body subconsciously stilled. She gave me a tentative smile as she stuck her arm out, palms up. My arm pulled itself free from the man and slowly, she took my hand in between her warm hands. She brought my hand to her face and a small smile tugged at her lips. She kept my hand against her cheek as she hummed in content. Soon, I was smiling along with her.

"I've waited so long," she whispered. "Daddy, can I? Please?"

She turned her pleading eyes to the man above me. I tore my gaze away from the girl to look at the man. He sat back on his knees and looked down at me. He had an unfathomable expression on his face. Slowly, he brought his hand to my face. He cupped my cheek with one hand while the other caressed it softly. I leaned into his touch because for the first time in my life, I felt fragile and cared. His touch comforted me and I felt my heart swell.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he whispered to me. His eyes, with it's familiar topaz color, stared at me intensely. A frown formed at my lips. My eyes flickered between the girl and the man. I decided, finally, that they were related. The little girl looked awfully similar to him and someone else in the back of my mind that I couldn't put my finger to. The words he said to me finally sunk in.

"You may not hurt me but you are keeping me here against my will," I seethed.

"Please, just listen to us," he begged. "Bella, I promise you, this will make everything better."

My eyebrows furrowed. "See, this is where you're wrong! I'm not Bella! I don't know who you are!" I said to him. "There must be a mistake."

"I know this isn't a mistake," he said to me.

I tried to push him away from me without any cause. A low growl rumbled in my chest. I didn't really take notice of how the girl tightened her hands around mine. She said something but I didn't listen. I brought my knee up slowly but the feeling of my leg went away quickly. It turned numb and the growl in my chest grew louder.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him!

"Emmett! She too strong!" he yelled from behind him.

From behind the tall grasses around us, a man emerged. He was big and burly with gold eyes and curly dark brown hair. He was handsome and the sheer concentration on his face showed two dimples on either side of his mouth as he pinned my legs down.

"Please listen," the man said to me.

"Who the hell are you people?" I spat angrily.

"My name is Edward," the man introduced himself. "This is my brother, Emmett." Lastly, he introduced the girl, "And this is Renesmee, my daughter," Edward said.

"Promise me first that you'll listen to me before you react, Bella" Edward said.

"No," I said. "I don't make promises."

"Still the same old stubborn Bella," Emmett shook his head, a smile in the corner of his lips.

"Why do you keep calling me Bella?" I asked, frustrated.

"It's your name," Edward told me. "Bella Swan."

"Correction," Emmett interjected. "Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_."

Edward nodded, a triumphant look etched on his face. I wanted to slap him. For the second time today, my mind slowly processed the information. "Edward Cullen?"

His eyes snapped to my face and he bent forward.

"Edward Cullen, brother of Jasper. Jasper, whose family tried to kill me?" I yelled in his face.

His shoulder slumped and he shook his head.

"I demand you let me go! I'll have you know, I'm very powerful. I can have you and your family destroyed in an instant. Serves you right for the crime you committed years ago!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "You think we hurt you?" he asked.

"Look me in the eye and you'll see your answer. You see red eyes? I see a future taken away from me!" I shrugged his hands off of me. The girl kept her grip on my hand.

"This is what you wanted," he said to me. "You and I were married. It was our compromise. A marriage in return of immortality. Bella, you have amnesia. Carlisle thinks its because of the morphine we gave you. He and I thought it would help ease the pain during birth."

"B-Birth?" I stammered.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to take in."

"What birth?" I asked.

"Nessie's birth," Emmett told me. Edward slapped his on the back of his head and hissed.

"And Nessie is who?" I asked.

"Me," Renesmee said softly.

"I don't understand," I said, shaking my head in confusion.

"I think this will help," Edward told me. "Renesmee, do it now."

Renesmee nodded. I gasped, _stunned and frightened by the strange, alarming image that filled my mind. It _felt _like a very strong memory- I could still see through my eyes while I watched it in my head- but it was completely unfamiliar. I stared through it to Renesmee's expectant expression, trying to understand what was happening, struggling desperately to hold on to my calm._

_Beside being shocking and unfamiliar, the image was also wrong somehow- I almost recognized my own face in it, but it was off, backward. I grasped quickly that I was seeing myself as others saw it, rather than flipped in a reflection. _

_My face was twisted, ravaged, covered in sweat and blood. Despite this, my expression in the vision became an adoring smile; my brown eyes glowed over their deep circles. The image enlarge, my face closer to the unseen vantage point, and then abruptly vanished._

Renesmee's eyes opened and she dropped my hand. Her once dimpled grin was replaced by a deep frown. Her head bowed and her shoulders slumped. Edward reached out to place his hand on her back.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay," he murmured to her.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee whispered.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked her as he rubbed her back.

"I couldn't take it. She's in front of me and I just ... I know what happened right after that." Renesmee sniffed Emmett took Edward's place as he pulled Renesmee into his lap.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was the last and only memory I had of you… six years ago," Renesmee looked at me with her red rimmed eyes.

"What happened six years ago?" I asked Edward, sitting up. "You obviously know."

"Bella, it's a long story. You're going to have to give us a chance to talk before you make assumptions. You have to know first that it was not nor ever was our intention to hurt you. We loved you, Bella as you loved us," Edward told me. "You need to know that everything that happened to you was because of us and my selfish needs-"

"Edward, stop it," Emmett rolled his eyes. "He thinks that all this happened to you was because he fell in love with you. It's called fate, Edward. This was suppose to happen."

"This was suppose to happen?" Edward snarled. "Was Bella suppose to be ripped away from our lives right when she needed us the most? Was she suppose to fall in the hands of those who want to use her for their own selfish reasons? Was Bella destined to be something we all know she didn't' want to be? Was Renesmee's chance for her mother's love-"

"Enough," a soft voice snapped at Edward. She out from the tall grass the same way Emmett did and approached us slowly. "This isn't going to help the situation and you know it Edward." She had caramel colored hair that went past her shoulder and her pale arms reached out to pull Emmett aside. "Alice is dying to see you," she told me. She held her hand out to me and I slowly put mine in hers. Her eyes sparkled when our skin touched and she beamed when I didn't pull away. She pulled me up for a hug to which I returned eagerly.

"Esme," I breathed out.

"You remember me?" she asked, pulling away.

"I… I did some research on you family was before the incident with Jasper Hale," I told me.

"Jasper, would you come here please?" she called.

Jasper Hale, in all of his southern glory, walked out from the same tall grasses with his arms up. I recognized the bright pink line that went around his wrist and I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," I finally looked at him. "About your wrist."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said in his southern accent.

"I should have listened when you said you meant no harm," I continued. "I just assumed because… I just assumed." I sighed.

"I understand your position, Bella," he said.

"But why didn't you fight back?" I shook my heads at him. "You took all the blows. The wrist?"

"Bella," Jasper smiled at me. "I would never fight family."

I nodded. "Family," I echoed.

"I'm sure your dying to know what happened," Emmett laugh loudly.

Esme slapped his arm. "Why don't we take this to a more appropriate location? This is hardly the place and Renesmee hasn't eaten anything since we arrived from the airport. Alice and Carlisle are waiting in the car with Rosalie."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Renesmee asked me as she stood up from her place.

I shook my head.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for taking long. I want to thank those who gave reviews while I was out. I was busy with school finals and I haven't had the time to sit down and write. Above that, also, I suffered from a very serious writer's block. This chapter is unbeta'd. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I've been spending most of my time trying to edit the earlier chapter. And with the help of Project Team Beta, I have currently achieved three chapters. And if you go back and read them, there will be many obvious changes. I'm sorry this chapter is super short. I'm going to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Summer recovery classes are over soon so I can focuse on writing more.**

**Thanks again, especially to simaril, Annabeth, Itsatwilightthing13, matsumotoXD, and BookwormStrawberry. I love you guys.**

Kaye.


End file.
